The Boy With The Thorn In His Side (FR)
by Ellanather
Summary: John Watson est un nouveau professeur à l'école de St. Bartholomew : c'est là qu'il rencontre Sherlock "Le taré" Holmes, un étudiant troublant de 15 ans. Il veux aider Sherlock, et il obtient un petit peu plus que ce qu'il avait négocié. Sherlock/John / Johnlock / AU / school AU / schoolock / juron / smut / slash / drogue / automutilation / maltraitance d'enfant
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Aujourd'hui je commence une nouvelle traduction de TheScaryLittleGhostGirl, une fiction school AU de Sherlock, 28 chapitres. _

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Voilà le prologue :_

_Enjoy ! _

**The Boy With The Thorn In His Side**

« Le garçon et sa bête noire

Derrière la haine se cache

Un désir féroce d'amour »

Le garçon brillant, formidable, stupide, génial, fou, dingue, fragile.

Brisé.

_Pour John_

Les mots brillaient, marqués au rouge, comme une malédiction putride dont John n'arrivait pas à ce débarasser.

_Pour John_

_Pour John_

_Pour John_

Même quand il fermait les yeux, et qu'il regardait ailleurs, ils étaient toujours là. Comme s'ils avaient été gravés sur l'envers de ses paupières.

_Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John. Pour John._

John hurla, les mains sur les yeux, essayant de les faire disparaitre.

Tout était pour lui. Tout.

Tout pour lui.

Juste pour lui.

Pas pour Jim ou Mycroft.

Pour lui.

Jim avait raison. Tout était de sa faute.

Mary avait raison. Il était obsédé.

Greg avait raison. Il aurait dut rester à distance.

Mais comment pouvaient-ils avoir raison ?

Non, ils avaient tort.

Tort !

Mais si ce garçon mourrait.

Si ce formidable et brillant garçon mourrait.

Est-ce que ça ferait de John un meurtrier ?

Est-ce que ça aurait été pareil si John avait juste sorti un revolver et fait exploser la cervelle du garçon ?

John ne ferait jamais ça.

Jamais.

_Pour John._

Les immondes gravures firent remonter de la bile dans la gorge de John, alors qu'il les fixait.

« Il a juste quinze ans ! C'est un enfant. » les mots furieux de Jim firent échos dans l'esprit de John.

C'était un enfant qui vivait dans un monde d'adulte, et c'était mal.

Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux pour eux deux, si John n'était jamais devenu un professeur, il aurait juste du rester à l'école de médecine. John serait devenu un docteur, comme il l'avait toujours voulu et Sherlock n'aurait jamais fini comme ça.

Sherlock signifiait tant pour lui.

Tant.

Amis c'était illégal.

Même immoral.

_Pour John._

Les deux mots le brûlaient.

_Pour John._

_Pour John._

_Pour John._

_POUR JOHN._

« Le garçon et sa bête noire

Derrière la haine se cache

Un désir féroce d'amour »


	2. Main dans la main

_Et voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! _

_Enjoy ! _

**The Boy With The Thorn In His Side**

_Trois mois plus tôt_

"Greg Lestrade" se présenta le plus grand, et franchement le plus souriant des gars qui se tenait devant lui.

« John Watson » répondit-il, en serrant la main de Greg.

Ce dernier examina John de haut en bas, de sa chemise ample en coton à son pantalon baggy. John n'avait jamais été très porté sur la mode et n'était pas du genre à porter des costumes pour travailler. « Prof de maths » expliqua Greg.

« Bio. » répondit John.

Greg acquiesça et sourit « Première école, hein ? »

John acquiesça « Ouai. »

Greg donna une petite tape dans son dos. « Enseigner, c'est pas si mal que ça. Mais ne les laisse pas sentir que tu as peur, où se seront des monstres. » Dit-il, il faisait manifestement référence aux élèves.

John savait que c'était une plaisanterie, mais ça ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

En toute honnêteté, John n'avait jamais voulu être un prof de biologie, il n'avait même pas pensé à devenir un prof. Devenir un docteur était la raison qui l'avait poussé à supporter des interminables heures de cours sur les sciences à découvrir que faisait ceci, et pourquoi cela arrivait. Il réussit à décrocher des A dans toutes les matières nécessaires. Il avait économisé depuis bien longtemps pour ses études de médecines. Il avait même réussi à convaincre son père chirurgien de lui laisser tester son travail à la clinique. Et Mary était arrivée, et John avait dépensé tout ce qu'il avait gardé au prix d'un long travail, pour une bague de fiançailles en diamant. C'est comme cela que les espoirs de devenir médecin disparurent. Maintenant il allait apprendre à des gens comment réussir la chose qu'il avait tant voulue et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il savait quand il s'était retiré de la fac de médecine qu'il allait le regretter, mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il ne pouvait devenir un docteur, il devait au moins épouser Mary Morstan, la fille de ses rêves.

« John, voici Molly Hooper, elle enseigne la chimie. » Greg le présenta à une jolie jeune femme, qui serra la main de John en souriant.

« Alors John, quel est le groupe de petit monstre que tu as en premier ? » demanda Molly, essayant visiblement de faire la conversation.

John essaya de se rappeler de son emploi du temps, que Mary lui avait répéter un nombre incalculable de fois, pour qu'il n'ait pas à vérifier constamment. Elle était comme ça Mary, elle essayait toujours d'être le plus organisée possible. Elle détesté quand les gens n'étaient pas prêts, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle John l'avait remarqué la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré. « Euh … les secondes. » répondit-il.

Les sourires encourageant de Molly et Greg disparurent d'un coup de leur visage si vite que ce n'en était pas naturel, et ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda John, un peu inquiet face à leurs réactions.

Le sourire de Greg réapparu presque aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais il était différent, simulé, artificiel, faux. « Non, c'est rien. » même sa voix semblait différente.

« Vraiment ? » John leva un sourcil, légèrement dubitatif. « Vous avez juste l'air un peu … inquiet ? »

Un autre regard fut échangé par Greg et Molly montra à John qu'il avait touché juste, il y avait définitivement un truc qui clochait.

« Vous êtes sûrs, parce que vous avez vraiment l'air inquiet ! » répéta-t-il.

« Oh non, tout va bien. » protestèrent-ils tous les deux faiblement. Ils étaient tous deux de terribles acteurs.

« C'est juste que … » commença Greg, ne sachant visiblement pas comment tourner sa phrase. « Les secondes sont un peu difficiles … » expliqua-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » demanda John.

« Eh bien … »

Encore un regard inquiet.

« Il y a _certains_ élèves qui bavardent et qui vont te contredire. » expliqua Molly.

Ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible « comme qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, tu vas vite les reconnaitre. » ajouta Greg « Mais fais lui bien comprendre qui décide et tu seras hors de danger, parole de scout ! » il leva la main dans un simulacre de salut.

_Lui_ nota John. Donc _par certains élèves ils voulaient dire un certain élève, un garçon._

Greg sembla réaliser qu'il en avait trop dit et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose.

« Greg. » Molly posa sa main sur son épaule. « Il ne reste plus que dix minutes avant le début de la première heure. »

« OK, merci Moll » il se retourna pour faire face à John « Tu sais où tu dois aller ? » demanda-t-il en tirant sur sa veste qui avait l'air chère.

« Hein, hein. » Acquiesça John.

« Super. » Greg ramassa son sac noir, qui semblait vouloir se déverser par terre. « Bonne chance avec les secondes, ok ? »

« Merci ! » sourit John.

John laissa sortir les autres profs avant de quitter lui-même la salle des profs, ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir un pas assuré, conquérant, comme s'ils possédaient et connaissaient l'école et n'avaient pas peur de le montrer. John devait travailler là-dessus. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle, John repéra un groupe de jeune en train de fumer des cigarettes juste devant les portes du lycée. Il fronça le nez à l'odeur. Même en tant qu'ado, la cigarette ne l'avait jamais vraiment tenté, il ne la voyait que comme un moyen très cher de se ruiner la vie. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'il venait d'une longue dynastie de docteur et chirurgien. Il retint son souffle et passa à côté des garçons. Il ne voulait pas respiré l'immonde fumé qui sortait de ses horribles bâtons.

John avait de la chance, sa salle était seulement à quelques secondes de marches de la salle des profs. Ca signifiait que John n'avait aucune chance de se perdre, ce qu'il avait plutôt tendance à faire.

John scanna sa nouvelle salle de classe.

Il supposait que ça _allait._

Les murs en parpaing n'avaient pas été recouverts, juste peint d'une légère teinte de gris. Les murs étaient nus, à part deux tableaux d'affichage, qui avait l'air d'avoir fait la guerre. John devait avoir l'âge des étudiants qui avaient commencé à écrire des insanités dessus. Les tables étaient toutes pareilles, recouvertes d'une multitude d'écriture de couleurs différentes. John fit courir ses doigts sur quelques une pendant qu'il les examinait. Il y avait beaucoup d'insanité et de dessins que seuls des garçons subissant une poussé d'hormone pouvait trouver drôles. _SD aime AA_ était l'une des première inscriptions qu'il remarqua, ça avait été marqué il y a très peu de temps, à juger par la fraicheur de l'écriture courte et grasse au stylo Bic rose. Quelques centimètres en dessous au stylo Bic bleue dans une écriture légèrement plus espacée il était écrit _SH est taré_, qui que soit ce SH, John se sentit un peu mal pour lui. Il y avait deux tableaux blancs dans la salle, l'in d'eux était très classique, l'autre était l'un de ces nouveaux tableaux interactifs, qui nécessitait vidéoprojecteur, ordinateur et feutre adapté. John appuya sur le bouton de l'ordinateur et quelques secondes plus tard, l'écran s'alluma. La fenêtre nom d'utilisateur et mot de passe s'ouvrit sur l'écran assez sale, John tapa JWatson comme nom et Hamish comme mot de passe. Il se sourit à lui-même, très peu de personne utilisait leur deuxième prénom comme mot de passe, mais John ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, même Mary ne le connaissait probablement pas.

Il pouvait entendre les élèves se masser dans le couloir. Il essaya de se ressaisir. « Calme-toi » siffla-t-il, en colère contre lui-même d'être si affecté. « Il y a dix ans tu étais à leur place. » se rappela-t-il. _Dix ans est un temps horriblement long pour un adolescent_ lui rappela une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il regarda sa montre, les cours commençaient dans deux minutes.

John s'approcha de la porte. _Inspire, expire._ C'était un des trucs que Mary disait quand elle était stressée. Il poussa la porte « Vous pouvez entrer. »

Un par un les élèves remplirent la pièce. John savait qu'ils étaient bons, mais aucun n'avait vraiment l'air très intelligent, en fait la plupart avait même tendance à ressembler à l'opposé. Il les laissa s'assoir où ils voulaient, il n'y avait pas de nécessité à faite un plan de classe, John avait toujours détesté les profs qui faisait ça. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait de sa classe c'était qu'elle le haïsse.

Il y eut des raclements de chaise sur le sol déjà bien rayé et des bruits de sac qui s'ouvrent et des classeurs furent sortis.

« Bonjours à tous. » John s'adressa à la classe une fois que le silence se fit. « Mon nom est M. Watson et je suis votre nouveau … »

« Prof de biologie. » finit un des garçons pour lui.

Il était assis au premier rang à droite de la rangé en face du bureau du prof, presque en face de l'endroit où John se tenait. La première chose que John remarqua fut ses yeux, qui étaient larges et perçant, ils ressortaient sur son visage pale, des veines bleues sillonnaient ses tempes et de grands cercles noirs sous ses yeux faisaient ressortir leur couleur. John n'avait pas sûr, si c'était bleu ou gris, mais peu importe la couleur dont ils étaient, ils le transperçaient comme de la glace. Après les yeux, John remarqua que le garçon était très maigre, il ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Les angles de son corps ressortaient, ses doigts ressemblaient à ceux d'un squelette et ses pommettes s'avançaient tellement qu'on aurait pu se couper dessus en les frappant. Son uniforme, qui allait à tous les autres élèves, pendait lamentablement sur son corps squelettique. En plus d'être beaucoup trop maigre il était très grand pour son âge. Il arborait une élégante tignasse de boucles noires, qui semblaient flottées sur l'eau lorsqu'il bougeait la tête. Il était très beau, il avait l'air intelligent tout en étant sauvage.

« Et tu es ? » John s'adressait au jeune homme.

« Holmes le taré. » se présenta le garçon.

Il y eut quelques rires de la part de certains élèves de la classe.

Les sourcils de John se rapprochèrent « C'est comme ça que les autres t'appellent ? »

Le garçon, le « taré », acquiesça et tendit la main pour que John la serre « Sherlock Holmes » se représenta-t-il.

John fixa la main tendu de Sherlock, pas vraiment sûr de quoi faire. _Ça doit être SH_ pensa-t-il en se rappelant l'inscription sur la table qu'il venait d'observer.

Des rires éclatèrent d'un groupe de filles, qui avaient l'air assez d'être des petites salopes, au milieu de la salle.

John les ignora. Il s'approcha de la table du brun, et attrapa la main de Sherlock, il la serra, les os s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de John « Enchanté Sherlock. »

Le visage de Sherlock s'éclaira d'un sourire « Moi de même John. »

John le fixa « C- Comment as-tu … ? »

Tout d'un coup la classe entière se mit à gémir.

Le sourire de Sherlock s'élargit « Je sais que tu as vingt-cinq ans, que tu as mangé des cornflakes ce matin, et que tu t'ais entrainé pour être un docteur mais tu as laissé tomber les études de médecine pour pouvoir te mari… »

« Ta gueule, le taré ! » cria une fille aux cheveux bouclé à coté de Sherlock, elle avait une peau couleur café et elle lui enfonça un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Sherlock ne s'en formalisa pas. « Tu as passé un bon été Sally ? » demanda-t-il, ricaneur.

« Les gars ! Arrêtez ça ! » Se braqua John avant que la fille, Sally ne puisse répliquer.

Sherlock et Sally se fixèrent, en souhaitant tous les deux la mort de l'autre, puis ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers John.

« Bref. » John s'adressa au reste de la classe « Ce que je disais c'est que … »

* * *

John s'assit sur le canapé rouge brique dans le salon plutôt sombre, il pensait. Juste pensait. Pas à propos des sixième insupportables ou des troisième complètement agonisant, non il pensait au maigre garçon aux boucles noires de seconde. Comment en savait-il autant sur John ? John ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il se rappellerait quand même avoir rencontré un garçon comme ça. Il s'était présenté comme le « taré ». Est-ce qu'on le surnommait souvent comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait des amis ? Des ennemis ? Des frères et sœurs ? Est-ce que ses camarades de classe le martyrisaient ? Ça avait vraiment l'air de ça. Pourquoi était-il si maigre ? Est-ce qu'il mangeait à sa faim ?

« Salut John. » Mary entra dans la pièce, déposant les sacs de courses sur le sol.

« Oh … salut Mary. » sourit John à sa fiancée.

Peu de personne aurait remarqué Mary dans une foule, elle était de ces gens qui se mélangent facilement. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, elle était aussi ordinaire qu'une page blanche, mais pour John elle était aussi belle qu'un tableau.

« Tu as eu une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-elle, elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« C'était bien. » répondit-il simplement.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air un peu … agité ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

John agita sa main dans les airs, comme pour évacuer cette idée. « C'est bon, c'est vraiment rien. »

« Dit moi. »

John se mordit les lèvres. « Ce n'est pas important. »

Elle fit une petite moue. « Allez John ! Je veux savoir ! »

« Ok. » John se rassit. « C'est juste qu'il y a un garçon dans ma classe de seconde, et je pense qu'il a une sorte de problème de nourriture. »

Mary acquiesça, elle comprenait. « Tu vas essayer de lui en parler ? »

John haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en mêler ou pas. »

Mary sourit. « Eh bien, tu fais ce qui te semble le plus juste, d'accord ? »

John acquiesça.

« Bien. » elle l'embrassa encore une fois. « Je vais faire des spaghetti, okay ? »

Il réitéré son geste.

John ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, ses pensées s'étaient refixées sur Sherlock.

Il voulait découvrir ce qui se passait avec ce garçon. Et s'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais, il voulait aider. Est-ce que ce garçon avait de l'importance pour lui ? Il lui avait seulement adressé la parole une fois, le reste de l'heure Sherlock l'avait passé à prendre des notes.

Il demandera. Il avait décidé d'aider le garçon.


	3. Demande

_Bonjour à tous ! Voila un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

_yuna44 : Déjà merci pour ta review ! Merci pour les compliments, pour le rythme je ne sais pas du tout, je suis bientôt en vacances alors ça devrait aller un peu plus vite après je dirais toute les semaines, ou toutes les deux semaines, mais je ne peux rien assurer ! :)_

_Enjoy ! _

**The Boy With The Thorn In His Side**

La prochaine fois que John avait cours avec les seconds c'était le mercredi à 14h00.

Il ne voyait pas souvent Sherlock en dehors de ses cours, en fait il n'avait vu le brun squelettique que deux fois dans l'établissement. La première fois, c'était dans la salle d'art, ce qui avait surpris John. La deuxième fois, c'était sur le terrain de foot, il était assis en tailleur sur la pelouse, alors que les autres élèves couraient devant lui, il ne les remarquait pas. Il ne faisait pas vraiment grand-chose, il était juste assis des écouteurs dans les oreilles, il faisait semblant de chanter les paroles d'un morceau qu'il était le seul à entendre.

John ne savait même pas pourquoi il cherchait Sherlock. Tous les élèves semblaient le détester, et visiblement tous les profs aussi. John n'arrivait pas à déceler pourquoi : Il ne trouvait pas que Sherlock soit mal élevé ou arrogant comme les autres le décrivaient. John le trouvait fascinant. C'était comme si John était un enfant surexcité devant l'animal le plus merveilleux du zoo.

« Salut Greg ! »

Greg leva la tête de son rôti, le mercredi c'était le jour du poulet rôti à la cantine, même si pour John ça ne sentait pas vraiment le poulet rôti. C'était beaucoup trop fade et sec. « John, ça va ? »

John s'assis en face de Greg. « Je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

« Vas-y. » sourit Greg, attentif.

John prit son souffle « C'est à propos d'un élève de seconde. »

Le sourire de Greg disparu, il avait l'air de savoir exactement ce que John allait lui demander et de qui exactement John voulait lui parler. Il était évident qu'il ne s'en réjouissait pas. « Lequel ? »

« Sherlock Holmes. »

Le sourire de Greg disparu complètement « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda-t-il, amer.

Greg montrait assez clairement qu'il entretenait une haine féroce envers Sherlock, comme la plupart des autres profs dans cette foutue école.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aime pas ? » demanda John.

« Il m'a dit que mon ex-femme me trompait. » expliqua Greg.

John ne put s'en empêcher « Et alors ? » lâcha-t-il. Il se frappa mentalement. Il n'y pouvait rien, ça lui avait échappé.

Greg fut légèrement décontenancé par la réaction de John. « Elle me trompait. »

John se sentit immédiatement coupable, il n'aurait vraiment, vraiment pas dû demander ça à Greg. Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de se faire apprécier. « Je suis trop con, désolé. » s'excusa-t-il.

Greg laissa tomber. « C'est bon, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Ça ne marchait plus vraiment entre nous deux. » Il sourit. « Mais sérieusement John, tu ne veux pas t'impliquer dans Sherlock Holmes. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda John, encore plus curieux.

Greg se leva, il ramassa son assiette, désormais vide. « Juste, ne t'implique pas John. Sherlock Holmes implique des mauvaises nouvelles, il vaut mieux le laisser seul. » Il se retourna et parti, laissant John éberlué. Greg était un putain de _prof_, merde ! Il était supposé résoudre les problèmes. Et non pas les ignorer complétement et prétendre qu'il ne se passait rien. Il était évident que Sherlock Holmes devait être considéré comme tout être élève de cette maudite école. Il sentit un excès de pitié pour le brun squelettique, ignoré de tous. Il se leva et quitta la cantine.

* * *

Il eut des raclements de chaises, les secondes se levaient de leurs chaises, rangeant leurs livres et leurs trousses dans leurs sacs.

« Souvenez-vous que je veux ces devoirs sur mon bureau lundi, et n'oubliez pas de réviser ! » rappela John à la classe. Il venait de passer une heure à aborder un nouveau chapitre, et toute la classe avait pris des notes. Il jetait occasionnellement des regards à Sherlock, qui lui était resté assis pendant toute l'heure, il remplissait son cahier, ne levait pas la main et ne parlait à personne. Pendant ce temps un groupe de garçons, turbulents ou débiles, John ne savait pas trop, lui lançait boulettes et des bâtons de colle depuis l'autre bout de la salle. John ne savait pas comment il pouvait le supporter, lui il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

La salle de classe était maintenant complètement vide, à part John, Sherlock et une paire de fille, un peu geek.

« Sherlock ? »

Le garçon leva la tête, surpris, comme s'il ne pouvait croire que John lui parlait, à lui. « Oui monsieur ? » il parlait doucement et sa voix semblait enrouée. Il ne devait pas avoir parlé depuis qu'il était arrivé en cours le matin même.

Les filles quittèrent la salle, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien restez quelques instants ? J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. »

Les yeux de glace de Sherlock volèrent vers la porte, comme s'il était un criminel acculé cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir.

John se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se trouver devant. Sherlock leva les yeux et pencha ses cheveux bouclés quelques millimètres vers la droite, comme s'il scannait John.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas rester John. Je… »

« Sherlock, je suis ton professeur et pour cela tu vas m'appeler M. Watson. » l'interrompit John avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

« M. Watson. » se corrigea Sherlock, agacé. « Je dois partir maintenant ! » Il avait l'air effrayé. Est-ce qu'il avait peur de quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait craindre ?

« Je veux juste te parler de tes habitudes alimentaires. » expliqua John, essayant de calmer Sherlock autant que lui-même.

Sherlock arrêta de trembler et fixa John, comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Mes _quoi _? »

Maintenant John paniquait, il sentait des perles de sueurs couler le long de ses tempes. « C'est juste que tu as l'air malnutri. » expliqua-t-il précipitamment.

« Je ne suis pas mal nourri ! » protesta Sherlock, en colère.

« Sherlock, je … »

« Monsieur ! Je dois partir maintenant ! »

Sherlock bousculait tout le plan de John. Il ne pouvait pas partir, John devait lui parler, il devait trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

« Très bien, Sherlock, tu peux partir, mais je veux te parler demain, d'accord ? »

Sherlock acquiesça vivement, ses boucles valsaient dans les airs. « Merci monsieur. » il attrapa son sac en lambeaux, qui était à ses pieds, et l'envoya sur son épaule alors qu'il s'élançait en dehors de la salle.

John s'assit sur le bord de la table pendant un moment, il essayait de penser.

Il avait l'air pressé. Pressé pour quoi ? Pour des choses chez lui ? Pour des affaires en dehors de l'école ? Il avait l'air effrayé. Peut-être qu'il essayait d'éviter quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

_Tu devrais le suivre_ déclara la petite voix dans sa tête plutôt courageusement.

_Non ! _Se disputa-t-il _Ce serait du harcèlement._

_Mais tu veux l'aider_ répliqua la voix _Comment veux-tu l'aider si tu ne persévères pas ? _La voix commençait à devenir assez agaçante, comme celle de Mary. Il en avait déjà assez dans le monde réel, et maintenant elle était aussi dans sa tête ? Super ! Franchement magnifique !

Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés.

_Suis le John ! _se dit-il.

Il se mit en mouvement, ne prenant pas la peine de prendre ses affaires, il s'élança à la suite de Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes détestait marcher pour rentrer chez lui. En fait pour être honnête il détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'école. Les cours étaient vraiment pénible, les profs étaient tous des abrutis et ses camarades de classes étaient tous des idiots rendus fou par leurs hormones. Enfin il y avait bien une chose positive à l'école : M. John Watson. Sherlock ne savait pas ce qui le fascinait autant dans son prof de biologie. Son visage rayonnant et juvénile ? Le fait qu'il se torde dans un sourire enfantin ? Sa voix rassurante ? Ses adorables … _Oh ta gueule Sherlock !_

Il prit une longue bouffée de la cigarette qu'il avait serrée entre ses lèvres, inspirant la fumée toxique au plus profond de ses poumons. Sherlock savait qu'il allait sûrement se prendre une claque, qui lui laisserait une marque, parce qu'il puait la cigarette, mais peut lui importait. S'il devait se faire gifler et molester par ses camarades, ainsi soit-il, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué. De plus il avait besoin de fumer pour réfléchir. Il avait besoin de penser.

« Eh ! Le taré ! »

Il se figea. Putain de merde ! _Ne te retourne pas._

« Eh PD. » des rires suivirent ces mots.

_Ne te retourne pas. Ne réplique pas. C'est justement ce qu'il veut. NE te retourne PAS !_

« Tu as passé un bon été, PD ? » encore des rires.

Sherlock ferma ses points et serra ses doigts, c'est ce stupide John Watson qui l'avait retardé. Ceci aurait pu être évité. _Ne te retourne pas ! _Lui criait ses pensées, mais il les ignora. Il se retourna lentement.

Comme il le pensait, c'était Anderson, suivi par six de ses amis footballeurs. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils avaient tous grandit pendant les vacances, non seulement en hauteur mais aussi en largeur. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus massif. Il croyait que le terme exact était « musclé ». Leurs tailles ne rendaient Anderson que plus petit. Et malgré le fait que ce soit le plus petit, il semblait complétement assujettit à sa bêtise, comme s'il était une bande de petits chiens pathétiques et perdus, qui aimaient le suivent partout. Sherlock ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, Anderson était le plus débile de tous.

Il ne put rien faire, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, il était piégé, impuissant, seul, à sept (enfin … six et Anderson) contre un. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se préparer à ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Eh, ici, connard. » Anderson le frappa à la tête.

_Oh, au moins, essaye d'être un peu plus original dans tes insultes Anderson. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais déjà entendu cinq millions de fois._ Pensa Sherlock. « Ah, Anderson, Sally et toi vous prenez _encore_ une petite pause ? »

Ca effaça le sourire narquois de son petit visage.

Ils se fixèrent.

« Danielle va être ravie. » sourit Sherlock.

Anderson lui donna un coup dans les tibias, il grimaça, mais ne recula pas.

Danielle était la petite amie d'Anderson dans une autre école. En fait si on comptait les copines actuelles d'Anderson il y avait : Danielle, Beth, Katie, Haley, Sian et Emily. Anderson avait réussi à leur cacher, on ne sait comment, qu'il n'était qu'un malade, qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour leurs sentiments et voulait juste leurs sexes. Sherlock ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que lui trouvaient toutes les filles du lycée. Surtout la pute extrême qu'était Sally Donovan. Il supposait que Sally et Anderson était du même genre, ce genre de personne qui couchait dès le premier soir. Sherlock avait même arrêté de compter le nombre de copine qu'avait eu Anderson dans les derniers mois, il y en avait tellement, récemment l'autre s'était vanté du nombre incalculable de femme qu'il avait eu dans son lit. Mais ce que Sherlock ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi, pourquoi les gens étaient-ils admiratifs face à ses conquêtes ? Anderson portait sa fierté, comme une couronne et des joyaux et les gens _l'aimaient _pour cela ! Ca n'avait juste aucun sens pour Sherlock. Contrairement à toutes ces filles adoratrices et à tous ces garçons admiratifs, Sherlock voyait l'immonde créature monstrueuse en dessous.

« Allez-y » ricana Anderson.

Tous ses copains bondirent tels des loups, leurs poings, leurs épaules, leurs genoux et leurs pieds frappèrent simultanément Sherlock. Il essaya de crier, mais déjà des doigts boudinés se refermèrent sur sa bouche, étouffant ses appels à l'aide. Il ferma les yeux et il se recroquevilla, en relevant ses cuisses plus près de son corps en vue de protéger ses organes vitaux.

« Sherlock ! »

Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, mais il reconnut la voix tout de suite. M. Watson ? John ?

« Sherlock, est-ce que ça va ? » Il sentit des mains inquiètes lui attraper les poignets et le prit sous sa protection. Il avait l'air inquiet. Oh mon dieu, à quoi ressemblait-il ? L'année dernière il se rappela qu'il avait eu deux œil au beurre noir et une lèvre enflée pendant au moins une semaine et demi à cause d'Anderson et de ses gardes du corps pathétiques.

« Sherlock, est-ce que ça va ? » répéta le prof de biologie, il avait toujours l'air inquiet, mais un peu plus calme que précédemment.

Sherlock ouvrit ses yeux et grogna. Tout son corps le brulait.

John lui sourit doucement. Il irait mieux le lendemain matin, peut-être aurait-il quelques ecchymoses autours de la mâchoire, mais sinon ça devait aller. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ressemblait à un docteur.

« Tu m'as suivis ? » demanda Sherlock, les yeux toujours serrés de douleur.

John sentit ses joues rosirent. « Oui, j'étais inquiet. »

« Tu étais inquiet ? » Sherlock ne pouvait pas y croire. « À propos de _moi _? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

John haussa les épaules. Il ne connaissait même pas la réponse à cette question. « Allez viens. » Il attrapa le bras de Sherlock et le remit sur pied. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les bras de Sherlock étaient fins, ça lui fit un peu peur. Il aida Sherlock à boitiller jusqu'au mur le plus proche et le soutint contre les briques. C'était très difficile de trouver un rue vide dans Londres, ces garçons avaient dû suivre Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul avant de débuter leurs immonde et injuste attaque.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? » lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Sherlock le regarda. Est-ce que son professeur horriblement fascinant venait juste de lui demander s'il pouvait le ramener chez lui, ou devenait-il fou ? « Pardon ? »

Les joues de John rosirent de plus belle. « Eh bien, j'ai une voiture, si tu veux je peux te ramener chez toi. » John _avait_ vraiment une voiture. C'était une vieille voiture bon marché et un peu douteuse, mais elle pouvait l'emmener de A jusqu'à B. Mary la détestait et elle lui cassait les pieds pour en racheter une, mais John ne cédait pas, de toute façon elle n'était pas très utile : John prenait le bus pour venir travailler. Dieu merci, heureusement qu'il avait pris sa voiture aujourd'hui !

« Err… ok, je suppose que tu pourrais faire ça. » _Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! _Et il ne devenait pas fou !

« Très bien, alors … » John attrapa de nouveau le bras de Sherlock. Heureusement Sherlock n'avait pas marché trop loin, le lycée était au coin de la rue.

Le parking du lycée était relativement vide, donc ils n'eurent pas à s'occuper des regards. En effet le nouveau prof de biologie supportant un élève de seconde boitillant, et pas n'importe lequel, non, Sherlock Holmes, le garçon que tout le monde détestait, ça aurait jasé.

La vieille Ford rouge de John était garée près du portail.

« Trois anciens propriétaires. » remarqua Sherlock, dès qu'ils se furent rapprochés.

John le regarda « Comment … ? »

« L'un d'eux était un de tes amis, qui te l'a donné quand il en a eu une nouvelle. » ajouta John.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules « Juste en la regardant. »

« Je la regarde. »

« Oui, mais tu ne la voie pas. »

John pensa à cela pendant une seconde « Tu connais mon prénom ? »

Sherlock sourit, oh comme il aimait quand ce genre de chose arrivait « Il y a une étiquette à l'intérieur de ta veste qui dit J Watson » remarqua-t-il.

« Tu aurais pu en déduire n'importe quoi, comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas James ? »

« Eh bien j'allais opter pour James. » admit Sherlock.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Tu ne ressembles pas à un James, non, tu es définitivement un John, j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

John acquiesça, il le regardait toujours. « Tu avais raison. » Il ouvrit la porte pour Sherlock « Alors, où est-ce que tu habites ? »

« Baker Estate »

John faillit lâcher ses clés « Tu habites à _Baker Estate_ ! »

« Hu, hu »acquiesça Sherlock, il eut un petit sourire pour lui-même. Il savourait ces moments quand les gens réagissaient comme ça.

Baker Estate était un des endroits les plus merdiques du pays. En fait c'était probablement l'endroit le PLUS merdique du pays. Il était constitué de six blocs de studios, que personnes n'avait nommé, on les désignait par des lettres, A, B, C, D, E et F. Il y avait un problème de chauffage, les résidents étaient donc soit geler à mort, soit suant comme des bêtes, l'eau chaude ne marchait jamais, il y avait donc un stock assez important d'eau froide, les vitres n'avaient probablement jamais été lavées, tout le bâtiment était infesté d'insecte, humide et l'électricité marchait un jour sur deux. Il y avait un skate parc, un parking et un parc de jeu pour les enfants, aucunes de ces infrastructures n'étaient vraiment utilisées par les résidents. Sherlock s'en moquait, il vivait là-bas depuis qu'il avait huit ans, il y avait donc passé presque la moitié de sa vie. Bien sûr c'était sombre, humide, le chauffage était défectueux, l'eau chaude toujours froide, ça sentait la pisse, et il y avait des dealers de drogues dans chaque appartement, mais c'était chez lui. Home sweet Home.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider ? » Sherlock brisa le silence, alors que John conduisait.

John était toujours ébahi, que ce garçon, ce garçon si intelligent, brillant et fascinant, vivait à Baker Estate. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sherlock soit un de ces enfants unique qui vivait dans des maisons à six chambres, avec des parents riches, pas à ce qu'il vive dans le pire bouge de Londres, là où les putes et les dealeurs logeaient. « Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il sincèrement.

John s'arrêta quand ils furent devant un panneau indiquant « Baker Estate », enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait indiqué si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas tagué en rose fluo. C'était écrit « Branleur » au lieu de « Baker »

« Merci John. » Sherlock détacha sa ceinture et il était déjà à moitié sorti de la voiture avant que John ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Ecoute, Sherlock. »

Sherlock le regarda, légèrement surpris que John le considère _encore _comme quelqu'un de fréquentable, manifestement très peu de personne lui parlait. Cela brisa le cœur de John de savoir que ce garçon était si seul.

« Sherlock, si jamais tu veux parler à quelqu'un, de n'importe quoi, tu peux me parler à moi. »

« Je peux ? »

John acquiesça « Chaque fois que tu as besoin de quelque chose, je me fiche de savoir ce que c'est, tu peux me parler, et je t'écouterai, je te le promets. »

La commissure des lèvres de Sherlock tressaillit et il fit un petit sourire « Merci John, je vais garder ça à l'esprit. »

« Bien. » John tapota sur le volant « Donc, je te verrais au cour de vendredi »

Sherlock sorti de la voiture et se baissa, une main sur la portière « A la prochaine. » dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Sherlock regarda la voiture, alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Son sourire glissait lentement de son visage. Pourquoi était-il si désorienté ? S'il y avait bien une chose que Sherlock détestait c'était bien d'être confus ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une sensation chaude et dérangeante en dessous de son estomac à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son prof de biologie.

Inconsciemment ses pieds l'amenèrent au bloc B, où il avait un appartement.

Il aimait bien M. Watson. Il aimait beaucoup M. Watson. C'était le seul prof, non on s'en fou de ça, c'était la seule personne qui était vraiment _gentille_ avec lui. Personne n'était jamais sympathique avec lui. Il était le putain de taré Holmes bordel !

Etait-il possible qu'il _aime_ John ? Sherlock était bisexuel. Il savait qu'il l'était, il le savait déjà très jeune. C'était une des multiples raisons de son harcèlement à l'école. Putain d'homophobes, petits cons. Après tout il vivait avec trois bisexuels, peut être que ça avait déteint sur lui. S'il avait un point commun avec les gens avec lesquels il vivait, il s'était bien fait avoir.

Le visage de John lui apparut.

Pourquoi était-il si complexe, putain ? Est-ce que tous les autres étaient beaucoup plus simples d'esprit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste être comme tout le monde ? Après Sherlock Holmes n'aurait pas été déstabilisé par ces sentiments bizarres qu'il sentait croitre en lui.

Le subconscient de Sherlock l'avait amené juste devant la porte de son appartement. 221, bloc B, Baker Estate.


	4. Toujours malade

**The Boy With The Thorn In His Side**

John ne vit pas Sherlock le vendredi suivant. Il le chercha, mais ne le trouva nulle part, et Mrs. Smith, la prof d'anglais, était de bien meilleure humeur que d'habitude, ce qui devait vouloir dire que Sherlock n'était pas à l'école. Par contre John aperçu Anderson, il se pavanait comme si l'école lui appartenait, il voulait avoir l'air d'un gros dur avec une pute assez exceptionnelle pendu à son bras, une fille de seconde appelée Tina, qui ne semblait pas décoller de sa bouche. John en avait donc conclu que définitivement Anderson était le plus grand connard de tout le lycée, et peut être même de Londres. Il était malpoli, arrogant, un de ces petit homme dégoutant à pute. Les gens comme lui ne devraient pas avoir le droit de se mêler aux autres civils normaux. L'opinion déjà assez négative de John envers Anderson ne s'était pas amélioré après avoir vu avec quelle brutalité et injustice il s'était attaqué à Sherlock mercredi.

Mais retournons à Sherlock !

John commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas obsédé par le garçon. Il avait essayé d'en apprendre autant qu'il pouvait sur lui. Il avait demandé aux autres professeurs, il lui avait tous répondu, à part Miss Hooper, qu'il fallait impérativement s'en éloigner. Il avait tourné en voiture dans le quartier de Baker Estate, espérant l'apercevoir, il perdu deux heures de son temps puisqu'il ne le vit pas. Il avait même regardé dans les dossiers scolaires de l'administration.

Toutes ces notes étaient impressionnantes et il aurait surement 20/20 à tous ses examens. John avait trouvé des traces d'anciens tests, son taux d'assiduité (qui été assez faible par rapport à ses notes) et des dissertations et exercices de cours qu'il avait rédigé. John remarqua que Sherlock était exceptionnellement bon en art et en musique, tout son travail était assez hors norme, mélancolique et assez morbide, sans que ça gâche la qualité du travail.

Sérieusement, c'était du harcèlement !

Ce ne fut que le vendredi, à son cour avec les secondes, qu'il le vit. C'était cours tout à fait banal : les élèves entraient, s'asseyaient, Sherlock s'asseyait à sa place habituelle au premier rang, toute la classe prenait des notes pendant que John les instruisait, et parfois certains posaient des questions. John ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point Sherlock avait l'air blessé, quand il l'avait quitté après que Anderson l'ai frappé il était convaincu que le garçon s'en sortirait et qu'il allait bien. Ce garçon n'allait définitivement _PAS_ bien. Il avait des contusions sur les mâchoires, comme John l'avait prévu. Mais il y avait pire. Juste en dessous de son œil droit il avait des bleus violets foncé et des jaunâtres juste à côté de sa pommette droite. Elles ne dataient pas de la bagarre, non ça John en était sûr. Mais alors d'où venaient-t 'elles ? Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait frappé plus tard ce jour-là… en tout cas ça ne pouvait pas être Anderson, John l'avait surveillé d'assez près depuis qu'il avait assisté à l'attaque de Sherlock. En tout cas elles n'étaient définitivement pas là Mercredi, mais alors d'où venaient-t 'elles ?

« Sherlock ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux, il était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. « Oui John ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien rester un peu pour moi ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules, les autres élèves sortirent en chuchotant : Sherlock appellait M. Watson par son prénom et ce dernier ne disait rien.

« Bien sûr. »

John attendit que tous les élèves sortent et que Sherlock et lui soient complètement seuls pour parler. Sherlock attendait impatiemment, sa respiration se ralentissait.

« Je … » commença John « Sherlock … quelle est ta couleur préférée ? » et merde !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et fixa John, la perplexité se lisait sur ses traits. « Euh… Quoi ? »

« Je veux juste apprendre à te connaitre » essaya d'expliquer John « Tu peux te rassoir. » dit-il en indiquant sa chaise à Sherlock.

Sherlock se rassie, lâcha son sac à côté de lui et John fit le tour pour s'assoir à ses côtés, à la place de Sally Donovan.

« Bleu. » dit simplement Sherlock.

« Pardon ? »

« Bleu. Ma couleur préférée, c'est le bleu. » Expliqua-t'il.

« Ah, d'accord. Moi aussi. »

Il y eut un silence assez gênant.

« John ? » demanda Sherlock, doucement, timidement.

John ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il préférait que Sherlock l'appelle John plutôt que M. Watson. Ça sonnait mieux, c'était plus naturel, comme si ils étaient égaux. Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre élève ça n'aurait pas été le cas. Mais Sherlock était différent, Sherlock était spécial. « Oui, Sherlock ? »

« Pourquoi est tu si gentil avec moi ? » c'était à peine un murmure. Il avait l'air si fragile, si innocent, comme s'il avait peur que John réagisse mal à sa question. Comme si John allait le frapper ou lui hurler dessus.

John regarda son visage juvénile. Ses yeux bleus-gris qui tranchaient avec son visage blanc blessé et battu. L'un était jeune, les autres étaient vieux. Sherlock Holmes avait les yeux d'un vieillard. C'était les yeux les plus tristes que John ait jamais vu. C'était les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait vu beaucoup trop de chose dans sa vie, des choses qu'il ne devrait pas avoir vu, pas à son âge.

« Dis- moi Sherlock » dit John, décidant de répondre à la question par une autre. « Combien de personnes sont agréable avec toi ? »

« Pas beaucoup » admit Sherlock.

« Et je me demandais juste, est-ce que tu veux qu'on devienne amis. »

Les coins des fines lèvres de Sherlock se soulevèrent un peu dans un sourire minuscule « J'aimerais bien avoir un ami. »

« Bien. » John tendit sa main à Sherlock pour qu'il la serre.

Sherlock ignora complétement la main tendue de John, il se pencha vers lui et enveloppa son professeur dans une étreinte serrée. Il se fichait de la main de John qui s'enfonça dans son estomac.

John fut surpris, mais avant même qu'il ne réalise la portée de son action il entoura de ses bras son élève et répondit à son câlin, en se balançant doucement.

C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent nerveusement.

« Tu es si maigre. » fit remarquer John « Quand est-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois ? »

Sherlock dut y réfléchir un moment. « Euh… lundi… je crois. »

Les pires craintes de John se confirmaient officiellement « Mon dieu ! Tu dois manger quelque chose Sherlock ! »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas besoin de manger. » dit-il, placide.

« Si tu penses ça alors tu as manifestement un trouble alimentaire. »

« Je n'ai pas de trouble de l'alimentation ! » protesta Sherlock.

« Eh bien, visiblement, si. Tiens » John sortit de sa poche un sandwich que Mary lui avait préparé pour le déjeuner. « C'est à la marmite * » expliqua-t'il « Tu aimes ou tu n'aimes pas ** »

Sherlock fixait le sandwich comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu « Je suis une de ces personnes qui n'ont jamais pu faire leur choix sur ce fait … »

John rit doucement « Moi aussi » il tendit le sandwich à Sherlock. « Ma petite amie déteste ça. » sourit-il. « Elle me le donne tout le temps comme ça elle n'a pas à le manger. »

« Ce n'est pas ta petit amie. » fit remarquer Sherlock, en mordant dans le sandwich.

« Hein ? »

« C'est ta fiancé, pas ta petite amie. »

John ne put s'empêcher de demander. « Comment sais-tu ça ? »

Sherlock sourit mais ne répondit pas, il prit une autre bouchée du sandwich.

John ne pouvait plus se retenir « Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » lâcha-t-il, en montrant les marques sur les joues de Sherlock.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et mâcha le sandwich. « Je fumais. » Dit-il une fois qu'il eut avalé.

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer Sherlock. »

« Ouai, je sais. » Il avait évidemment entendu au moins un million de fois ce reproche. « Mais ça m'aide à me vider la tête pour penser proprement. » expliqua-t-il la bouche pleine.

« Mais ça n'explique en rien comment tu as eu de tel bleus. » ajouta John.

« Jim n'aime pas ça, il dit que ça empuantit tout l'appart. » expliqua Sherlock.

« Qui est Jim ? »

« Oh, je vis avec lui, c'est un peu comme mon père adoptif, il s'occupe de moi depuis que mes parents sont morts. »

« Tes parents sont _morts _? »

« Ouai, quand j'avais huit ans. »

« Ils te manquent ? »

Sherlock ne dit rien, il secoua juste lentement sa tête de droite à gauche.

C'était un mensonge. Un pur mensonge. John le savait, et Sherlock savait, qu'il savait.

« Enfin bref » continua Sherlock « Mycroft m'a envoyé chez Jim parce que c'est mon parrain. »

« Et qui est Mycroft ? »

« Mycroft, c'est mon frère. » John ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'aigreur dans la voix de Sherlock lorsqu'il cracha ces mots. « Je le hais, c'est un con. »

« Donc tu ne t'entends pas bien avec ton frère ? » demanda John, ignorant complétement les injures que Sherlock venait de lancer dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Non. Jamais, et c'est peu probable »

« Pourquoi ? » John pouvait à peine contenir sa curiosité.

Il haussa encore une fois les épaules. « On est juste différent, je suppose. Et puis de toute façon : je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quatre ans. Il m'envoie des cadeaux pour Noël et pour mon anniversaire. On avait les mêmes parents. Notre relation s'arrête à peut près à la. »

« Et donc, Jim te frappe. » déglutit John, essayant de revenir au sujet qui le préoccupait.

« Ouai, seulement si je fais des mauvaises choses, ce qui arrive souvent. » dit-il calmement, ça semblait presque inhumain de dire ça sur son ton. « Enfin, lui il y va plus doucement, parce que je suis son filleul, c'est Irène dont il faut se méfier. »

« Et qui est Irène ? »

« La petite amie de Jim, elle et Seb vivent avec nous. »

« Qui est Seb ? »

« Le petit copain de Jim »

Attends, quoi ? « Jim a un copain _et _une copine ? »

« Ouai, ils ont une relations plutôt inhabituelle. » sourit Sherlock.

John grogna « Plutôt ? »

Le garçon éclata de rire « Donc, ils ont une sorte de relation à trois. »

« Ils appellent ça un Threesome. » ajouta-t-il.

« Donc, ils te frappent lorsque tu fais de mauvaises choses ? »

« Je ne dirais pas qu'ils me battent e_xcessivement_, juste quand je fais des choses qu'ils n'aiment pas.»

« Et quel genre de choses est-ce qu'ils n'aiment pas ? »

« Et bien ils n'aiment pas quand je fume » il montra ses ecchymoses, « Ils n'aiment pas quand je me bats avec des cons à l'école ou autour de l'immeuble, ils n'aiment pas quand je me scarifie. »

« Tu QUOI ? »

« Merde ! » Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent et il lança ses mains sur sa bouche. _Connerie, connerie, merde, merde, merde, fuck, FUCK ! _C'était un des plus gros secret de sa vie, et il en avait bien d'autre, et il venait juste de sortir ça comme ça en bavardant avec son professeur de biologie particulièrement attirant ! _VIE DE MERDE !_

John sentit son estomac se tordre. Ce garçon, ce pauvre garçon si brillant, se scarifier ? C'était définitivement bien pire que ce que John avait anticipé. « Sherlock » déglutit-il « Est-ce que tu te scarifie ? »

« NON ! » protesta immédiatement Sherlock.

« Sherlock ? »

« Pas depuis un certain temps. » admit Sherlock, les yeux rivés au sol, sa voix à peine au-dessus du murmure.

« Sherlock. » il réussit à atteindre la main pale du garçon. « S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. »

Sherlock leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu foncé de John. « Je suis un sociopathe. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« Tu es un sociopathe ? »

Sherlock inclina la tête et souffla un oui imperceptible.

« Ecoute Sherlock. » John posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule anguleuse de Sherlock.

Sherlock releva la tête. « Oui John ? »

« Je veux t'aider, est-ce que tu vas me laisser t'aider ? »

Sherlock ne dit rien pendant un temps, puis il acquiesça doucement.

« Merci. Bon, demain c'est le weekend, donc peut être que lundi tu pourrais revenir ici à midi pour qu'on puisse parler. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

« Je pourrais faire ça. » accepta Sherlock, sa voix était un peu plus forte que l'inaudible murmure qu'elle avait été avant.

« Bien. » sourit John.

« Merci John. »

Aucun des deux ne sut comment cela c'était passé, mais John était soudain en train d'enlacer Sherlock, ses bras entouraient son frêle élève comme si rien d'autre au monde n'importait. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il connaissait ce gamin depuis une semaine. Une putain de SEMAINE ! Mais Sherlock était différent. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça. Il était intelligent, brillant et vénérable, et John ne permettrait à personne de le prendre pour cible. Non, il devait protéger Sherlock et faire en sorte que rien ne lui arrive.

« Je dois aller en art. » fit la voix légèrement étouffée par l'épaule de John.

John regarda l'horloge et soupira. Les cours recommençaient déjà dans dix minutes.

Il écarta son corps de celui de Sherlock, il posa ses mains sur les joues fantomatiques du garçon et pressa leurs deux fronts ensemble. Les douces boucles noires de Sherlock lui chatouillaient le visage.

« Toi, soit prudent, essaye de rester en dehors du danger jusqu'à lundi. Ne te lance pas dans des combats, essaye de ne pas donner à Jim une raison de te frapper et s'il te plait mange quelque chose. » Lui dit-il.

Sherlock ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux bleu gris étaient grand ouverts, et cela suffit à John pour comprendre qu'il essaierait de faire ce que John lui avait demandé.

« Très bien, je te vois ici lundi alors ? »

« Lundi. » confirma Sherlock.

« OK. »

Sherlock fit un dernier câlin, plutôt rapide, à son professeur avant de quitter la pièce.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la salle de cour, il s'effondra sur le mur et glissa sur le sol. Il se blottit contre le mur et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de changer de slip, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert ?

Ouai, ce déjeuner venait juste de le confirmé définitivement.

Il était amoureux de John Watson, il était follement amoureux.

* * *

* La Marmite est une pâte à tartiner à la levure de bière, qui a un gout très fort.

** Like it or hate it : slogan publicitaire de la marque Marmite


	5. C'est comme çà que les gens grandissent

**The Boy With The Thorn In His Side**

Lundi

Sherlock jouait sérieusement avec sa conscience. D'un côté il voulait voir John, mais d'un autre coté il savait qu'il ne devait pas en avoir envie. John était juste tellement … Mon dieu, il était parfait ! Putain, parfait quoi ! Sherlock ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi John était si sympa avec lui. Personne n'était sympathique avec lui, c'était comme ça, les gens ne voulaient pas s'associer au « taré » Holmes. Sherlock savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à son professeur de cette façon. Déjà parce que John était son _professeur_, ensuite il avait dix ans de plus que lui, et il était probablement hétérosexuel (peut être bi) et enfin il était déjà engagé avec quelqu'un d'autre. John devait être assez sérieux dans cette relation avec cette _femme_, sinon il ne lui aurait pas demandé sa main. Sherlock ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt du mariage, ses parents étaient mariés, et son frère était marié à sa chère Anthea, mais personne à Baker Estate ne semblait marié, et Jim ne l'était sûrement pas. Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment travaillé sur le côté social de sa vie, et il ne le ferait probablement pas. Non, la vie future de John semblait déjà écrite : se marier avec cette Mary, rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, quelques enfants, peut être un chien pour qu'il puisse l'emmener en balade, et faire tout ce qu'un propriétaire de chien fait d'habitude. Sherlock ne voyait vraiment pas où est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir une place dans la vie de John. Qu'est-ce qu'il était pour John ? Le seconde solitaire ? Le petit sociopathe anorexique qui vivait à Baker Estate et qui n'avait rien, ni personne ? Son ami ? Quoi qu'il soit pour lui, John représentait bien plus pour lui que ce que lui-même représentait pour John.

Il avait fait tout ce que John lui avait demandé. Il avait évité les ennuis et il avait gardé la tête haute. Il avait même mangé la moitié d'un paquet de chips dimanche. Ce n'est pas comme s'il sortait pour chercher les ennuis … Il n'essayait pas de s'attirer des ennuis, non, c'était les ennuis qui le trouvaient. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Il était fou, il avait finalement fini par perdre l'esprit. Jim lui avait toujours dit, qu'un jour ça arriverait, il imaginait que c'était le moment crucial.

Il attendait devant la porte de la classe de biologie, complètement immobile, comme une statue. Devait-il entrer ? John l'attendait. Y aller n'était pas vraiment une décision morale, mais pour une raison inconnue il avait besoin de voir John.

Pourquoi, putain, ça lui arrivait à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais. Il n'était pas particulièrement bon, mais il n'était pas mauvais. Il était juste très malchanceux, le gars à qui tous les malheurs arrivaient. Ce n'était pas de ça faute s'il y avait une vie complétement merdique, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire contre ça.

« Ne sois pas lâche Sherlock » siffla-t-il. Il tendu lentement ses doigts tremblants, il les crocheta autours de la poigné, et, en prenant une grande inspiration, il poussa la porte.

« Salut Sherlock. » Le visage souriant de John l'accueillit.

Le sourire de John devait être contagieux parce qu'il se retrouva également à sourire. « Salut John, désolé du retard, j'avais une colle » C'était un mensonge, en vérité il avait juste passé une heure dans les toilettes assis sur la cuvette à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

John remarqua immédiatement que les bleus noirs, qui recouvraient le visage de Sherlock vendredi, allait beaucoup mieux. Le gonflement avait disparu et les couleurs s'étaient quelques peu estompées. Elles devraient avoir disparue la semaine prochaine. « Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Ça allait. »

« Sherlock, tu peux me le dire si il y quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas. » le rassura-t-il.

Sherlock fixa le visage rassurant de son professeur et tout sorti par flot de parole. « J'ai eu un week-end de merde ! Mon frère m'ignore comme d'habitude, et mon père adoptif est un connard complet » John ne fit aucun commentaire, encore une fois, sur le langage du jeune homme. « Et tout le monde me fait chier ! Et … » Il s'empoigna les cheveux, comme un fou, ses ongles grattant le cuir chevelu. « Et … je … »

John lui lança un regard d'encouragement.

Sherlock ne voulait pas vraiment le dire, il se sentait exposé, c'était comme s'il était nu. « Je… »

« Sherlock. » John lui attrapa la main, il le guida sur le siège à ses côté. « Tu peux me le dire. »

Sherlock secoua la tête « C'est stupide. » Murmura-t-il, honteux.

« Si ça te préoccupe Sherlock, ce n'est vraisemblablement pas stupide. » Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait avoir raison ? POURQUOI ?

« C'est juste que … je sais que c'est bête, mais mes parents me manquent. » admit-il.

« C'est complétement normal Sherlock, ce n'est évidemment pas stupide. C'est logique qu'une fois tes parents partis, ils te manquent. » John lui caressa l'épaule, dans une tentative de le rassurer.

Sherlock ne sembla pas convaincu.

« Hé, tu sais quand j'avais treize ans ma mère est morte. » lui raconte John.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent. Wow, c'était une première, Sherlock ne sachant pas quelque chose sur quelqu'un. Soit il perdait son talent, soit John était doué pour lui cacher des choses.

« Elle a eu un accident de voiture. » expliqua John. Ca faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas parlé de l'accident qui avait tué sa mère, ça lui faisait toujours de la peine d'en parler, il n'y avait que la douleur lancinante qui s'effaçait avec les années, ça ne le blessait plus vraiment, même s'il était quand même triste. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux tiens ? »

Sherlock ne dit rien, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il pouvait peut être dire la vérité, il le devrait de toute façon, le seul truc qui le gênait c'était qu'il n'avait jamais raconté à quelqu'un ce qui c'était passé. Bien sûr Jim, Seb, Irène et Mycroft le savait déjà, mais Sherlock ne l'avait jamais vraiment _dit _à quelqu'un. En fait, en toute honnête, personne ne lui avait demandé avant. « Ils … Ils ont été poignardé. »

« Oh. » ce fut tout ce que John put dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé dire ? Il n'y avait pas de mots pour ce genre de moment. Aucun. Que dalle. « Je t'ai apporté un sandwich. » dit-il à Sherlock.

Sherlock fut immédiatement ravi du changement de sujet. « A quoi ? »

« Poulet Korma* »

Sherlock fixa le sandwich, son nez se plissa légèrement, un air passablement dégouté se fixa sur son visage. « Un sandwich au poulet Korma ? »

« Je sais que ça à l'air dégoutant, mais c'est pas mal. » il sortit deux sacs de sandwich de ses poches et en passa un à Sherlock.

Sherlock tira un des sandwiches hors de son sac et il le renifla, il le tenait entre ses longs doigts, comme si c'était une sorte de spécimen décédé depuis cinq mois, et qu'il devait l'examiner.

John leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est bon, ça ne va pas t'empoisonner. »

« Tu es sûr de ça. » réfléchit Sherlock.

« Ouai, plutôt. » rit John.

Sherlock en prit une bouché, il mâcha lentement, une expression assez amusé sur son visage de jeune homme.

« Alors ? »

« Tu avais raison. » sourit Sherlock

« J'avais raison ? A propos de quoi ? »

« C'est assez dégueu. » sourit-il « Mais j'aime ça. »

« Bien. » John mordit dans son propre sandwich.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme type de musique ? » lâcha John. Oh mon dieu, c'était exactement comme la question sur la couleur préférée de vendredi. Ridicule.

Sherlock ne lui posa pas de question cette fois, il commençait à s'habituer. « The Smiths. »

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent. « Vraiment ?

« Eh bien, ils sont bons. » répondit Sherlock, sur la défensive.

« Non, je sais qu'ils le sont, ils sont formidables. » John était complétement d'accord, assis dans sa chaise.

« Tu les aimes aussi ? »

« Ils sont brillant, putain ! » John rayonnait. Il se fichait d'avoir enfreint les règles : si un seul de ses collègues savait qu'il avait juré dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, en discutant avec un élève en plus, il se ferrait remonter les bretelles. Mais à cet instant précis, John n'en avait rien à foutre.

« C'est clair. » Sherlock était complétement d'accord. Et évidement lui non plus ne se préoccupait pas de ces règles ridicules.

« Alors, quelle est ta chanson préférée ? » Wow, discuter avec Sherlock était de plus en plus facile. Ça lui venait presque naturellement, comme s'il connaissait Sherlock depuis toujours, comme si c'était son frère, ou son meilleur ami, ou son petit ami. Non. Non pas comme si c'était son petit ami !

Sherlock haussa les épaules « Je ne sais pas. Il y en a tellement. » Il sourit « Irène les déteste, elle se met toujours en colère quand Jim et moi on les mets à fond dans l'appart. »

« Je sais de quoi tu parles. Mary les déteste aussi. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, mais je suppose que comme je déteste la plupart de ses groupes on est quitte. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime comme musique ? » demanda Sherlock, un peu dégouté du fait que la fiancée de John n'aime pas les Smiths.

« Oh, juste de la pop merdique » se moqua John « Tu sais, des boys band, ce genre de truc.»

« Mais c'est que de la merde ! » protesta Sherlock.

« Tu m'en dira tant ! »

Ils continuèrent à s'interroger mutuellement, voulant en savoir toujours plus sur l'autre.

John tendit son bras ver Sherlock « Viens là. »

Sherlock le regarda, un peu confus, il fixait le bras tendu de John. « Hein ? »

« Viens. » répéta John, en faisant un signe avec sa main.

Sherlock se rapprocha de lui, et John l'entraina dans un câlin. Il l'entourait de ses bras, et lui frottait doucement le dos. Sherlock posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son professeur, lui permettant de continuer.

John ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, c'est juste que ça semblait … naturel et bon. Sherlock et lui ensemble, comme ça. C'était chaud, et confortable et c'était juste … et bien, comme il l'avait dit, il ne pouvait l'expliciter.

« Maintenant, écoute Sherlock » dit-il, en serrant toujours le garçon sur sa poitrine. « Je ne pourrais pas être là demain, je … »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sherlock immédiatement, déçu.

« Je vais à un enterrement. » expliqua-t-il.

« Qui est-ce qui est mort ? » l'interrogea Sherlock, toujours déçu.

« Un ami de Mary, et je dois y aller, tu sais, pour l'aider à encaisser le coup. »

Sherlock soupira. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que John choisissait Mary et pas lui. « OK. Mais tu seras là mercredi ? »

« Oh, oui, je serais rentré pour mercredi. Mais Sherlock. » Il repoussa le jeune homme, tout en continuant de lui frotter le dos. « Promet moi que tu vas manger quelque chose et rester en dehors du danger. »

Sherlock ne dit rien.

« S'il te plait, promet le moi, Sherlock ! » supplia John

Sherlock acquiesça légèrement.

« Merci ! » Puis il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il se pencha et doucement posa ses lèvres sur le front de Sherlock.

Sherlock haleta faiblement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son poult s'accéléra considérablement. Dieu merci, John était aussi bête que les autres, s'il avait été à sa place Sherlock aurait déjà tout compris et connaitrait toutes les pensées qui tournaient à cent à l'heure dans sa tête.

John recula la tête et reprit le câlin. Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration, absorbant l'odeur de John. Il sentait l'après rasage, les becs Bunsen et les sandwichs au poulet Korma. Et il y avait aussi une odeur particulière, une odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à John et à John seulement. Et elle se mélangeait merveilleusement bien avec toutes les autres.

John tapota brièvement Sherlock dans le dos, et s'écarta. « On se voit mercredi. »

Sherlock regarda sa montre. Putain, seulement dix minutes avant le prochain cours. Et bien c'était don vrai « Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. »

« A mercredi. » ils se levèrent, et ils se donnèrent encore un autre câlin assez désordonné avec un seul bras.

Mercredi

Sherlock ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir cette fois ci, il rentra juste rapidement dans la salle, comme si elle lui appartenait.

« Salut Sherlock ! »

« Salut, John. »

« Sandwichs ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y dedans ? »

« Confiture de fraise. »

« Oui je veux bien. » Et hop, la conversation était engagée. Juste comme ça. Exactement comme John l'avait dit, c'était tellement facile de parler à Sherlock.

Sherlock prit le sandwich et le mâcha, avec une expression dégoutée. John en déduit qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment la confiture de fraise.

« Comment ça va à la maison ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock le fixa « Quoi ? »

« Désolé ça n'a aucun rapport. »

Sherlock acquiesça « C'est clair » il sourit.

« Mais sérieusement Sherlock, comment tu … »

« Comment je vis à Baker Estate ? » Sherlock finit la question pour lui.

« Ouai. »

« Tu ressembles à un psi. » Sherlock réfléchit à la question pendant un moment. « Ça va, je suppose. »

John fronça les sourcils « ça va ? Vraiment ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules « Ouai, ça va, vraiment, je veux dire, ce n'est pas non plus le meilleur endroit pour vivre. »

« Sherlock, c'est probablement le pire endroit pour vivre du pays ! » l'interrompit John. « Mais je veux savoir ce que tu fais là-bas. »

« Eh bien, en ce moment, j'ai l'appart pour moi tout seul, parce que Jim et Seb sont partis à l'étranger pour bosser et Irène travaille beaucoup. » expliqua-t-il « Donc la plupart du temps, je fais ce que je veux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda John, curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Jim, Seb et Irène ? »

« Oui »

« Eh bien, Irène est une stripteaseuse… »

« Tu vis avec une stripteaseuse ! » s'exclama John avant que Sherlock eut le temps de finir.

Il sourit et acquiesça. « Oui, effectivement. Et je ne sais pas ce que font Jim et Seb. »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? »

« Ils n'ont pas le droit de me le dire » expliqua Sherlock « C'est probablement illégal. » dit-il nonchalamment, comme si c'était totalement normal que toutes les personnes qu'il fréquentait enfreignaient la loi, bon encore une fois il vivait à Baker Estate.

« Et tu as une petite idée ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête « Non aucune. » Ca avait toujours agacé Sherlock, cette façon qu'avait Jim de lui cacher des trucs. Le problème c'était que là où la plupart des gens étaient complétement stupide, Jim et lui étaient tous les deux pareils, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux intelligent. Malheureusement pour Sherlock, ça signifiait que Jim était probablement la seule personne qu'il n'arriverait pas à lire. N'importe qui d'autre était pour lui un livre ouvert, mais pas Jim. C'était tellement agaçant que parfois ça le rendait fou, et Seb et Irène n'était pas mieux. Au moins ça voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus le lire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras plus grand ? » l'interrogea John, changeant de sujet.

Sherlock rougit, ses joues blanches se colorèrent d'une élégante teinte de rose.

L'éclat des couleurs sur la peau de Sherlock intrigua John.

« C'est stupide. » marmonna Sherlock, honteux des couleurs qu'il avait pris.

« Je m'en fiche. »

Sherlock dégagea quelques boucles de devant son visage « Je veux devenir détective consultant. »

« C'est un vrai métier ? »

« Ce le sera, une fois que je le serais. » sourit-il.

« Donc, ce n'est pas un vrai métier. »

« Non, pas encore. » admit-il penaud « Mais comme je viens de le dire, ça va le devenir. »

« Et alors en quoi consiste ce métier, exactement ? » demanda John, curieux à propos du métier que Sherlock s'était créé pour lui-même.

« Résoudre des crimes. »

« Tu aimes donc les mystères ? »

Il acquiesça, la plupart des couleurs sur ses joues s'était estompées.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà joué au cluedo ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et rejeta la tête en arrière, exaspéré « Ce jeu est tellement bête ! »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Si ça l'est : il s'est tué lui-même. »

« Il ne s'est pas suicidé. » rétorqua John, amusé.

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est la seule explication logique. Il n'y a aucun motif, aucun indice, rien. » John leva les bras, en signe de rémission « D'accord. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

« De toute façon, Jim dit que personne ne m'écoutera. » ajouta Sherlock.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment très encourageant de sa part. » remarqua John « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit ça ? Je veux dire, moi je t'écoute. »

« Oui, mais c'est différent. » la commissure des lèvres de Sherlock se souleva en un petit sourire « Toi tu es juste … tu es juste toi. Très peu de personne vont m'écouter, parce que j'ai le syndrome d'Asperger »

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Peu de personne le savent. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Peu de personne me parlent. »

Les connaissances médicales de John commencèrent à revenir. Il se rappelait qu'il avait étudié le syndrome d'Asperger à la fac de médecine. Le prof avait la voix la plus ennuyeuse, mais John se rappelait de chacun de ses mots. Il se remémora le cours sur les comportements liés au syndrome. Il se fit une liste dans sa tête. Peut être sensible au toucher, ou au bruit, peut avoir des problèmes pour comprendre les émotions des autres, peut avoir du mal à reconnaitre les expressions du visage, peut avoir une voix très profonde, ou très calme, ou une voix qui n'exprime aucune émotion, souvent mal à l'aise face à un changement : à l'école, au travail, et au quotidien, peut être particulièrement intelligent, peut réfléchir beaucoup trop à des choses très simples, peut avoir du mal à se faire des amis, souvent victimisé à l'école, a souvent une gigantesque mémoire et faible intérêt sexuel.

Soudain la pluparts des problèmes sociaux de Sherlock semblèrent avoir beaucoup plus de sens.

« Ouai. » Sherlock inclina la tête, visiblement il savait à quoi John pensait.

« Sherlock d'où est-ce que ça vient ? » demanda John en essayant de changer de sujet.

« Quoi ? Mon prénom ? »

« Oui, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui s'appelle Sherlock. »

« Ça veut dire « aux cheveux clair », ce qui comme tu peux le remarquer ne fait pas référence à moi. » il fit courir ses doigts dans ses boucles noires. « J'ai été prénommé d'après un membre de ma famille. »

« Qui ? »

Sherlock lui lança un regard genre « Sérieusement John » et dit « Sherlock Holmes, évidement. »

« Oui, c'est plutôt logique. »

Ils rirent tous les deux.

John tendit son bras « Viens me faire un câlin »

Sherlock hésita puis il se rapprocha de John.

Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble, c'est comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, comme des pièces de puzzle voisines.

John embrassa les cheveux de Sherlock, les boucles noires glissèrent sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il avait juste sentit qu'il le devait, il ne pouvait l'expliquer.

« Tu as cours de quoi ? » demande-t-il.

« Maths avec Lestrade. »

Inconsciemment il frotta affectueusement l'épaule de Sherlock « Greg est gentil, Sherlock, s'il te plait ne l'embête pas. »

« Je ne l'embête pas ! » protesta Sherlock « Tu ne penses pas qu'il devait être mit au courant pour sa femme qui se tape le pédiatre ? »

« Je suppose que si. Mais est-ce que c'est comme si c'était un docteur qui sort avec un patient ? »

« Eh bien c'est un pédiatre, alors s'il sort avec ses patients, il y aura comme un petit problème. »

John soupira et eut un petit rire « Mais sérieusement soit gentil avec m. Lestrade, s'il te plait. »

Sherlock acquiesça. « Je le serais. »

« Merci. » Il caressa les boucles de Sherlock « A demain. »

Vendredi

John s'étira sur sa chaise. Dieu merci c'était vendredi. Plus d'adolescent agaçant pour deux jours. Dieu merci pour le week-end. Dieu merci pour les déjeuner avec Sherlock Holmes. Même si John était content d'être en week-end, il était triste, parce que ça voulait dire qu'après ce déjeuner il n'allait voir Sherlock que lundi. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ne pas voir Sherlock, et bizarrement c'est comme s'il lui manquait quand il n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'expliquer. Il y avait beaucoup de chose dans sa relation avec Sherlock qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il le connaissait depuis seulement deux semaines et c'était déjà comme si le garçon et lui étaient meilleurs amis. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de décrire cela.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sherlock entra « Salut John ! »

« Salut Sherlock ! » il sourit « une bonne journée ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Ca va. »

« J'ai du poulet et de la mayonnaise. » il sortit un sandwich de sa poche et le donna à Sherlock.

Sherlock regarda le sandwich et sourit « Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Merde ! « Non, Sherlock, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, tu en a besoin. » Il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'il allait si bien.

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, parce que » il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un sandwich « J'ai apporté le mien. »

La fierté réchauffa John comme le feu. Il avait réussi ! Il avait avancé ! Il ne put s'en empêcher : il se leva et entraina Sherlock dans une étreinte serrée. « Bien joué. »

Sherlock pouffa « Mais de rien. »

« Non, sérieusement Sherlock, » Il lui donna une tape dans le dos « Bien joué. »

« Merci » sourit-il.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et mangèrent leurs sandwich, tous les deux heureux.

« Bon, Sherlock, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait jouer à un jeu. »

Sherlock leva un sourcil. « Un jeu ? John, je sais que tu es un prof, mais je ne suis plus un enfant. »

« Non, je sais bien, 20Q, je te pose 20 questions et tu me réponds honnêtement. C'est un peu comme un action ou vérité mais sans les actions. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ok. Tu commences. Question 1 ? »

« Quand est-ce que c'est ton anniversaire ? »

« C'est vraiment le type de question que tu vas poser ? » demanda Sherlock incrédule « C'est pathétique. »

« Eh bien, c'est juste la première. Tu vas répondre ? »

« Le six janvier. » répondit-il « Question 2 ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'apprécies pas ton frère ? »

« Parce que c'est un connard fini. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse satisfaisante. » répliqua John.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel « Très bien. Je ne l'aime pas, parce que depuis que mes parents sont morts il ne fait que m'ignorer. Il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis des années. Il ne m'a même pas invité à son mariage. » Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien de médire sur Mycroft. « Et parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir perdu quand mes parents sont morts, comme s'ils étaient tous morts. »

John lui tapota l'épaule, essayant de le réconforter. La même chose lui était arrivée quand sa mère était morte et que sa sœur avait commencé à sortir et à boire, il lui en avait voulu de ne pas avoir aussi bien encaissé que lui.

« Question 3 ? » demanda Sherlock, il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà enfreint la loi ? »

« Oh tu y va direct, n'est-ce pas. » Sherlock rit « Oui, j'ai déjà enfreins la loi, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. »

« C'est parfait, c'est tes affaires. »

« Question suivante ? »

« Quelle est ta chanson favorite, à part cette des Smiths ? »

« Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds des Beatles. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a un rapport avec la drogue ? » demanda John, curieux.

« Je compte ça comme une question. » sourit Sherlock « Et évidement que ça à un rapport avec la drogue. »

« C'est basé sur un dessin du fils de John Lennon. » expliqua John.

« Basé sur le dessin de son fils, mon cul. » se moqua Sherlock.

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été composé sous LSD. » répondit John catégoriquement.

« Tu n'as clairement jamais été sous LSD. » sourit Sherlock.

« Et toi tu l'as été ? »

« Une fois, juste pour essayer. Jim était vraiment très énervé contre moi. Et je compte ça comme une question également. »

« Très bien. »

« Question 7 ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Anderson ne t'aime pas ? »

Il soupira « Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'aime ? Je suis le taré Holmes et personne n'aime le taré Holmes. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda John.

« C'est une autre question. » remarqua Sherlock « Et je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne corresponds juste pas à leur putain d'image de l'élite parfaite. »

« Je pense que cette image est vraiment idiote. » intervint John.

« Moi aussi. Question 8 ? »

« Qui a été le premier à t'embrasser ? »

John se rappelait très bien de son premier baiser. Il avait dix ans et ça avait été avec une fille plutôt populaire de sa classe : Sarah. Ça avait été, un peu trop mouillé peut être. Et puis il ne savait pas où mettre ses mains et comment bouger sa tête. Mais comme c'était son premier baiser, John pensait qu'il s'en été bien sortit.

« Jim » répondit Sherlock sans réfléchir.

« Quoi ! » demanda John, ébahi.

Sherlock réalisé qu'il avait fait une erreur, ses yeux de glace s'écarquillèrent et le léger rose fit son retour sur ses joues « Question suivante John ! »

« Sherlock ! »

« QUESTION SUIVANTE JOHN ! »

« Très bien, la voilà ta question suivante : c'est quoi cette merde ? »

Sherlock ne dit rien, ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés, ses joues d'habitude si pale s'enflammèrent.

John baissa d'un ton « Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sherlock se battait mentalement. Comment par tous les dieux, arrivait-il toujours à éventer ses secrets les plus noirs à son professeur de biologie ? Non, pas à son prof de biologie. A son ami. Cette dernière semaine lui avait bien montré que John était son unique ami. Et pour une raison inconnu il était aussi l'ami de John. Mais il ne pouvait plus dire ses secrets à John. Bon, il pouvait lui confier celui-là, non ?

« J'avais quatorze ans, et je n'avais jamais embrassé personne. » commença-t-il à expliquer. « Jim le savait, et on était en train d'en parler, et il a dit « Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ? » et j'ai dit oui et il m'a embrassé. »

John sentit de la bile lui remonté le long de la gorge. « Jim est ton _père_ ! » siffla-t-il.

« Père adoptif. » le corrigea Sherlock.

« Est-ce que tu … je veux dire … Est-ce que tu lui a rendu son baiser ? »

« Ça c'est une question ! » remarqua Sherlock.

« Tu peux l'ajouter au total. »

Sherlock hésita avant d'acquiescer lentement.

John se sentit mal « Est-ce qu'il … est-ce qu'il t'a montré d'autre chose ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête et John se détendit légèrement.

« Quel âge a Jim ? »

« Il a trente-cinq ans, mais il avait trente-quatre an à ce moment-là. »

« Donc tu es gay ? »

Sherlock acquiesça de nouveau. « Je suis bisexuel. » Il s'interrompit « Donc je suppose que je suis en quelque sorte gay. »

« Combien de question est-ce qu'il me reste ? »

Sherlock se retrouva avec un grand sourire « C'est une question ça ! »

« Tu peux inclure celle-là. »

« Cinq. »

John réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ces cinq questions ? La question sur le premier baiser semblait avoir effacé toutes les autres. « Sherlock, est-ce que tu veux venir manger chez moi ce soir avec Mary ? »

Sherlock le fixa, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

« Sherlock ? »

« Euh … Ouai, d'accord ? »

John sourit « Bien. » Il enveloppa Sherlock dans une autre étreinte. Il savait que Sherlock était bisexuel, qu'il avait embrassé un homme plus âgé que lui et que lui il avait toujours envie de le câliner et de l'avoir dans ses bras. Mon dieu, il devait vraiment apprécier ce garçon.

* * *

* Le Korma est un plat asiatique au curry à base de viande ou de légume


	6. Quelque chose d'inachevé

**The Boy With The Thorn In His Side**

John vivait dans un lieu tout à fait banal. Une maison assez ordinaire, assez moderne, faite de briques rouges avec une porte blanche, comme la moitié des maisons du quartier. John et Mary vivait ensemble dans cette maison depuis six mois, c'était la première maison qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble. Ils avaient déjà vécu dans plusieurs autres endroits ensembles, mais Mary était convaincu que cette fois ci, ça allait être beaucoup plus permanent. C'était une maison où l'on se sentait bien, c'était un peu banal et ennuyeux mais bon, elle était bien assez grande pour accueillir quatre personnes, alors à deux, ils avaient largement la place.

John gara la vieille voiture rouillée devant la maison.

« C'est ici que tu vis ? » demanda Sherlock, en se redressant dans son siège pour mieux observer la maison.

« Ouaip. » Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture. John marcha jusqu'à la porte (ce qui fut rapide, puisque la porte n'était pas très loin) et il la déverrouilla. Sherlock était resté près de la voiture, il était en train de « déduire » ou plutôt comme John préférait l'appeler de « scanner » la maison.

Il interrompit la procédure de déduction de Sherlock « Sens-toi libre de me raconter tout le passé de cette maison et qui étaient les précédents propriétaires grâce à l'état des briques. »

« Un couple marié », commença Sherlock. Oh mon dieu, il le faisait vraiment. « Ils avaient deux enfants quand ils vivaient ici, ils sont probablement à l'école primaire aujourd'hui. » Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur la droite. « Deux garçons. » il s'arrêta « Non, un garçon et une fille, un garçon manqué »

John le regarda impressionné « C'était du sarcasme Sherlock » ajouta-t-il. Ce qui était stupéfiant c'est qu'il avait raison, John et Mary avaient rencontré les propriétaires précédents avant de se décider à acheter la maison.

« Oh… d'accord. »

Ils restèrent muets pendant un temps.

« Tu viens ? » demanda John, en tenant la porte ouverte à Sherlock.

Sherlock entra dans la maison sans un mot. Il observait le hall d'entrée, deux portes, une de chaque côté, et une volée d'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Il tendit le cou pour observer l'étage supérieur.

« Tu peux y aller si tu veux. » souri John, en enlevant ses chaussures.

« Je peux ? » demanda Sherlock, en imitant John et en enlevant ses propres chaussures.

« Bien sûr, vas-y, tu me racontera toute ma vie à partir de ce que tu auras trouvé dans ma chambre. » Il rit.

En haut des escaliers il y avait une porte sur la droite et un petit couloir sur la gauche avec deux autres portes. Sherlock déduisit de l'usure du tapis turquoise quelle était la chambre où John et Mary dormaient. Il poussa la porte et entra sur la pointe des pieds. La teinte légèrement alarmante de bleu le frappa en premier, c'était une teinte très claire de bleu, et ce n'était pas seulement les murs, non tout ce qui pouvait être bleu était bleu. « Mary aime donc le bleu » nota Sherlock, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le savoir. Ils y avaient plusieurs photos sur le mur (dans des cadres bleus), toutes étaient de John et de Mary, ensemble. Elle était jolie, supposait Sherlock, pas particulièrement belle. Elle ressemblait un peu à Irène, la strip-teaseuse, mais avec des cheveux plus raides et un nez plus pointu. Sherlock pouvait déduire de la position de ses dents qu'elle avait porté un appareil étant plus jeune.

John et elle ne semblait pas vraiment aller ensemble. John était … et bien c'était John, et elle était juste … et bien ennuyante. Elle avait l'air si ordinaire, c'était incroyable, tout à son propos semblait prévisible, comme si elle était l'archétype même de la petite anglaise.

Tout dans cette maison était trop bien rangé, et cette pièce ne faisait pas d'exception. Tout semblait exactement à sa place, rien ne sortait du cadre de l'ordinaire. Ca rendait Sherlock assez exposé et très inconfortable. Il sourit en imaginant cette fille souriante dans son appartement : elle les détesterait pour tout le bordel qu'ils faisaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? » John était derrière lui.

« C'est … » Il se battait pour trouver quelque chose de positif à dire, évidement c'était sympa, mais c'était surtout prévisible et ennuyeux. « C'est très propre. » Au moins il ne mentait pas.

« Tu déteste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne d_éteste _pas. » C'était un mensonge. « C'est juste … » Il fit un geste vague.

« C'est bon, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » il s'assit au bout du lit et fit un signe à Sherlock pour qu'il fasse de même. « Je n'aime pas trop non plus. »

Sherlock s'assit à ses côtés. « Tu … Je suis confus. » admit-il finalement.

« _Tu _es confus ? A cause de moi ? »

« Ne me fais pas répéter. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda John, curieux. « Je suis juste moi-même. »

« Oui, et c'est justement ça. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment. Sherlock se rapprocha et reposa sa tête bouclée sur l'épaule de John.

John entoura d'un bras le garçon et lui fit un câlin, assez bref. « Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? » C'était une question qui le démangeait depuis plus d'une semaine, depuis qu'il avait déposé Sherlock à Baker Estate.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand Anderson et ses amis t'ont attaqué, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? »

« Est-ce que tu as vu à quel point ils sont gros ? » demanda Sherlock, incrédule. « Ils pourraient tous être lutteur ! »

« S'il n'y avait eu qu'Anderson, est-ce que tu te serais battu ? »

« Bien évidemment, Anderson n'est rien sans ses garde du corps pathétiques, qui sont à ses côtés, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept. S'il n'y avait que lui je le battrais haut la main. »

John leva un sourcil.

« Je le ferais. »

« Bien évidemment. »

« Je le ferais ! »

« C'est ce que tu dis. »

John doutait de lui ? Est-ce que le brillant et drôle M. John Watson doutait vraiment de lui ? Que faisait Jim quand Seb et Irène doutaient de lui ? Réponse : Il prenait l'avantage. Devait-il, lui, Sherlock, prendre l'avantage là, maintenant ? Oui, oh oui il le devait.

Il bondit sur John, le plaquant sur le duvet bleu ciel. Il attrapa le poignet de John et le retint au-dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, lui il était au-dessus de John, à genoux, légèrement haletant.

« Ha ! » sourit-il « Je te l'avais dit. »

Leurs visages étaient si proches que quelques-unes des boucles de Sherlock chatouillaient doucement John. John se frappa mentalement pour penser ça, mais il devait admettre que c'était assez agréable. Ca donnait à Sherlock une écrasante supériorité, qui rendait John inférieur, ce qu'il appréciait assez, mais il était sûr d'apprécier autant si leurs positions étaient échangées.

Dieu merci, il avait une sœur garçon manqué et lesbienne qui lui avait appris à se battre.

Il tourna tout son corps, emmenant Sherlock avec lui, prenant instantanément l'avantage sur le garçon. Et ils se retrouvèrent dans la position inverse, John attrapant les poignets de Sherlock et les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête.

Sherlock grimaça et se débâtit contre John. Et soudain c'était comme s'il avait de nouveau sept ans, effrayé et sans défense, se débattant pour se libérer de l'emprise de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus gros et beaucoup plus fort que lui. Mais ensuite il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus sept ans, qu'aujourd'hui il en avait quinze, et que c'était John qui le retenait. Personne d'autre, juste John, son meilleur ami John, et non pas quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal, juste quelqu'un qui s'amusait avec lui. Il arrêta de se débattre.

John sourit « C'est ce que tu dis » il imita sa propre voix il y a quelques instants.

Sherlock lui tira la langue et sourit.

John n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant mais Sherlock était un garçon très séduisant. En fait il était même plutôt beau. Etendu sous lui, ses boucles noires répandues autour de son visage, mettant en valeur ses courbes élégantes : Ses yeux de glace brillaient et contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses veines bleues pulsaient au niveau de ses tempes. Ses joues légèrement rosées. Ses fines lèvres. John se demanda si ces lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Il plia son bras et fit courir ses doigts sur le visage de Sherlock, curieux. Sa peau blanche était très douce et étonnamment soyeuse. Les yeux de Sherlock papillonnèrent avant de se fermer alors que John parcourait de ses doigts son visage, l'étudiant soigneusement. Le pouce de John passa doucement sur les lèvres de Sherlock et ce dernier ouvrit légèrement la bouche, invitant John à approfondir son exploration. Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient beaucoup plus douces qu'elles n'en avaient l'air.

« Dès fois, j'aimerais bien te détester. » Murmura Sherlock, avec honnêteté.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda John. Sa voix était tout juste un peu plus forte que celle de Sherlock.

« Tu me déroute, tu me confonds, tu me déstabilise. Je me perds. » Énuméra-t-il.

John allait répondre, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Que devait-il ajouter à ça ?

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. « John ! »

Il réalisa soudain à quel point la situation pouvait être mal interprétée si Mary rentrait dans la pièce à cet instant. Il roula sur le côté et s'assit à côté de Sherlock, qui lui resta complètement immobile.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Mary entra « Salut John, je … » Elle s'arrêta sur sa lancée.

« Salut Mary. » John sourit et se leva. « Voici Sherlock. » Il embrassa rapidement sa fiancée sur la joue.

Sherlock se tendit légèrement et détourna le regard.

« Salut Sherlock. » Mary sourit gentiment.

Sherlock ne bougea pas, il évitait toujours son regard. « Salut » répondit-il avec raideur.

Mary se tourna vers John. « Ok, j'ai ramené des pâtes, ça devrait être prêt dans dix minutes, c'est bon ou pas ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Ok. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et Sherlock se raidit encore, et se retourna pour partir.

Sherlock se souleva sur ses coudes et écouta les pas de Mary dans l'escalier.

John ricana et tomba sur le lit à côté de Sherlock.

Son rire était contagieux, puisque Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mary ? »

Oh mon dieu, mais pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Tout sauf cette question, pitié ! « Elle a l'air bien. »

« Ouai, elle est adorable. » Il se coucha près de Sherlock, leurs têtes se touchaient.

_Adorable _? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être adorable chez elle ? Elle était ennuyante. « Tu l'aimes ? » Il déglutit.

« Eh bien, manifestement, sinon je ne me marierais pas avec. » sourit John.

« Ouai… » Sherlock tendit le bras et noua ses longs doigts fins à ceux de John. Ce dernier ne dit rien, au contraire il serra la main de Sherlock d'une manière assez réconfortante.

Sherlock tira sur le bras de John, il le poussa pour rouler au-dessus de lui.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, comme des enfants surexcités.

John ne sut pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, ou quelle obscure force l'avait possédé pour qu'il le fasse, mais il tendit la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock.

Sherlock se figea, mais ses pensées s'agitaient à deux-cent kilomètre à l'heure. Il voulait bouger mais il n'en fit rien, il resta complétement immobile. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait besoin de respirer et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais.

John se figea. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il balança sa tête sur le côté et se rua hors du lit, la panique le prit. Oh merde !

Sherlock s'assit. « John ? » Il ne souriait pas, en fait son visage juvénile semblait vide de toute émotion.

John ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire, que pouvait-il faire ? Est-ce qu'il avait donné à Sherlock une mauvaise impression ? Oh et puis merde, est-ce qu'il lui avait fait une bonne impression ? Il se souciait beaucoup de ce garçon, jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'importance qu'il avait.

« John ? » répéta Sherlock, son visage toujours aussi vide.

« John ! » Mary l'appelait du bas des escaliers.

Une issue.

John se tourna vers la porte et avança dans le couloir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient encore plus douces à embrasser. TA GUEULE JOHN !

Si Mary l'apprenait elle ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Si l'école l'apprenait il perdrait son travail. Si les services de protection de l'enfance l'apprenaient, Sherlock irait dans un foyer et John pourrait même être arrêté.

Mais John n'était pas un pédophile. N'est-ce pas ? Sherlock était mineur après tout, il avait seulement quinze ans. Putain de quinze ans. C'était beaucoup trop jeune pour John, beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir une relation avec lui. John n'avait jamais eu de sentiment amoureux pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Sherlock. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance pour les garçons, à pars quand il était adolescent. Quand il avait eu un an ou deux de plus que Sherlock, il s'était considéré comme bi, curieux, il avait eu quelques relations avec des garçons. Toutes avaient été purement sexuelle et aucune n'avaient durée plus de quelques mois.

Il plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleur sable, pas sûr du tout de la suite des évènements.

« John ? » Mary l'appela encore une fois.

« J'arrive ! » sa voix ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'utilisait, elle ne sonnait pas bien.

Il s'ébroua, descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine verte.

Mary lui tournait le dos, une cuillère à la main, elle remuait la sauce des pattes.

Il traversa la cuisine et posa une main sur son épaule, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et se retourna, il l'embrassa sur le nez. « De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Oh mon dieu, sa voix était encore bizarre.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa rapidement. « Est-ce que tu peux mettre la table, s'il te plait ? Les pates vont être prêtes dans deux minutes. Tu peux appeler ton ami. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle déjà ? Sterling ? »

« Sherlock » la corrigea John. « Sherlock, très bien, je m'en rappellerais. » Elle sourit. « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est un de mes élèves de seconde, il est plutôt du genre … solitaire. Et il n'a pas vraiment d'amis, alors je me suis dit que je devais veiller sur lui. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ses parents ne peuvent pas le faire ? » demanda-t-elle, en déposant les pates dans un bol. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui dois t'en occuper. »

« Eh bien, ses parents sont morts et les gens avec qui il vit ne sont pas des plus pédagogues. » Il s'interrompit. « Et en plus j'avais envie de l'aider. »

« Ah, et qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de l'aider ? » Elle déposa les pâtes et se tourna pour lui faire face, les bras croisés.

John avait les yeux rivés au sol, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. « Il a besoin de moi. »

« Et toi, tu as besoin de lui ? »

John se figea. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça avant. Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de Sherlock ? Peut-être. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, ce qu'il essayait toujours de faire, il aurait probablement dit oui. Oui.

Oui.

Il haussa les épaules « Je ne sais pas. » mentit-il.

Elle sourit. « Donc, c'est pour lui que tu faisais des sandwichs en plus, alors ? »

« Ouai. »

« Il m'a l'air un peu … » elle s'arrêta, et chercha ses mots pour trouver le mot qui convenait le mieux au nouvel ami de John. « … distant. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que je suis chanceux. »

« Pourquoi, tu as une sorte de connexion physique étrange avec lui ou un truc du genre ? » sourit-elle.

Tu n'as pas idée.

« Tu peux l'appeler, on va manger. »

« Ok. » John déglutit, d'un coup sa gorge s'était resserrée et ses mains étaient bizarrement très calmes.

Il sortit dans le hall et appela « Sherlock ! », encore une fois sa voix semblait brisée et tremblante et définitivement pas comme la sienne.

Il retourna vite fait dans la cuisine, il ne voulait pas encore se retrouver seul avec le garçon, il avait beaucoup trop peur de vouloir l'embrasser encore une fois.

Sherlock passa la tête à travers la porte de la cuisine.

« Salut Sherlock. » Mary lui offrit un immense sourire.

Sherlock se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ça. Il acquiesça, en essayant d'être poli, ce qui était quelque chose d'assez nouveau pour lui.

John le regarda et un instant leur regard se croisa. Les yeux de glace de Sherlock perçaient ceux de John, lui donnant l'impression qu'il était observé aux rayons X.

« Bien. » Mary frappa dans ses mains assez vivement, ils sursautèrent tous les deux. « Pasta ! »

John et Sherlock s'assirent tous les deux côtes à côte. John essayait d'éviter de croiser le regard de Sherlock, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, alors qu'il pouvait sentir le regard perçant de Sherlock sur sa petit personne, comme un couteau transperce du beure mou.

Mary plaça le bol de pate dur la table et s'assit à sa place habituelle, en face de John.

Sherlock paniquait sérieusement. Est-ce que John était fâché contre lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait lui, Sherlock, contrarié John, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Il n'en avait pas eu l'intention. Que devait-il faire ? Que faisait d'habitude quand il s'inquiétait de s'avoir si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Il expérimentait.

Il se rapprocha négligemment de John, il entendit le poult de son professeur s'accélérer. Il laissa à John vingt secondes pour manger ses pâtes, lui-même ignorant complétement le bol devant lui. Avant de poursuivre avec la deuxième phase de l'expérience : Il frotta doucement son genoux contre celui de John. Le petit halètement qui s'échappa des lèvres de son professeur satisfit largement Sherlock.

La main, semblable à une araignée de Sherlock rampa lentement sous la table jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le genou de John.

John pouvait sentir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque pendant que les longs doigts de Sherlock faisaient ressortirent toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de sa jambe.

Sherlock glissa sa main doucement sur la cuisse de John, faisant se contracter tous ses muscles alors que son cœur s'accélérait. La main vagabonde de Sherlock se retrouva en haut de la cuisse de John, et il caressa avec douceur et du bout des doigts l'intérieur de sa cuisse, se rapprochant dangereusement de son entre jambe.

Oh merde ! Le sang se précipitait vers le sud de son anatomie. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, n'est-ce pas. Etre excité par un élève en face de sa fiancée. Soudain, son boxer lui sembla beaucoup plus serré qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il sentit des perles de sueur couler de son front et il passa la main dans ses cheveux, il cherchait désespérément de l'air, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil à Mary, qui semblait complétement inconsciente de ce qui se passait sous la table, elle mâchait ses pâtes, et racontait sa journée sans prêter la moindre once d'attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Sherlock se sourit à lui-même, satisfait. Il enleva sa main de la jambe de John, il l'avait bien assez torturé, et de toute façon, il avait eu l'information qu'il voulait.

L'expérience était un succès. Conclusion : John Watson le désirait aussi.

Il entendit le soulagement de John lorsque sa main faussa compagnie à sa jambe.

* * *

Le trajet de retour à l'appartement de Sherlock était assez bizarre. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en silence, évitant de se regarder. Mary n'avait pas été l'hôte la plus gracieuse, elle avait été agacée du fait que Sherlock ne mange que de bouchée de pate, elle avait essayé de le cacher mais Sherlock pouvait le dire, il pouvait toujours le dire. Jim l'appelait parfois son sixième sens, Sherlock pensait plutôt qu'il était plus intelligent que les autres gens ordinaires, parce que lui il _voyait_.

John se gara dans le parking de Baker Estate. « Écoute, Sherlock. »

Sherlock le fixa, c'était la première fois qu'ils se reparlaient depuis … l'incident. « Oui John ? » demanda-t-il, en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi innocent que possible.

John se mordit la lèvre « J'espère que je n'ai rien compromis entre nous. »

« Tu n'as rien compromis. »

« Si, je l'ai, et je suis désolé » John prit une profonde inspiration « Je n'aurais pas dû … t'- t'embrasser. » réussit-t-il à formuler.

Sherlock inclina la tête légèrement « C'est bon. »

« Non, ce n'est pas bon. Je suis ton professeur et tu es mon élève et j'aurais dû mieux me comporter, je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé John. » Sherlock tendit la main et attrapa celle de John. « Je voulais que tu m'embrasse. »

Il stabilisa sa respiration et se pencha en avant afin que son nez soit à quelques millimètres de celui de John. John ne fit rien pour le rejeter, c'était bon signe, non ? Sauf que Sherlock n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un, les autres l'avaient embrassé, oui, mais ce n'était pas exactement pareil. Il réduisit d'un coup l'espace restant entre leur bouche et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de John.

John eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve, un rêve trouble, flou, brumeux qui déstabilise et te confond, un rêve qui remplit ton esprit de fumée. Mais une fois que tu te réveilles, tout est clair de nouveau, et c'est tellement vif, tellement coloré et tellement réel, que ça te donne envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Il sentit les paumes de Sherlock sur ses joues, il sentit son estomac tressauter. Il voulait prendre Sherlock dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme un fou, mais son corps semblait vidé de toute énergie.

Ca dura moins de cinq secondes, mais c'était comme si des années avaient passées, avant que Sherlock ne se retire. John garda ses yeux étroitement fermés. Il entendit la porte de la voiture s'ouvrir et se refermer, ainsi que des pas qui s'éloignaient.

Il se frappa la tête avec sa main trempée de sueur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?


	7. Je veux juste voir la garçon heureux

**The Boy With The Thorn In His Side**

« Il vit avec son parrain parce que ses parents sont morts quand il avait huit ans. » expliqua John, en prenant une bouchée de pain toasté au fromage. « À Baker Estate ». Une autre bouchée, mâchée puis avalée. « Et il est vraiment intelligent, même s'il ne s'en préoccupe pas vraiment, je suis sûr que s'il veut il aura des très bonne note au BAC et il pourra même allez à l'université. » ca faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il parlait de Sherlock à Mary, elle avait été assez gentille et polie de l'avoir écouté pendant tout ce temps mais John voyait qu'elle commençait à se lasser de « Sherlock ceci, et Sherlock cela… ». Mais il y avait tellement de chose à dire. Sherlock était vraiment un individu complexe, fait de plusieurs couches toujours plus intéressantes les uns que les autres. Il pouvait être assimilé à un labyrinthe : déroutant et étrange, même un peu effrayant, mais une fois que tu sais ce que tu dois faire, tu trouves la chose beaucoup plus excitante et passionnante et tu te retrouves à en vouloir plus, à te demander ce qui va apparaitre au prochain tournent, ce qui va bien pouvoir te tomber dessus. « Je m'inquiète pour lui des … »

« John ! » l'interrompit Mary.

« Hein ? Oh … quoi ? » Sa voix l'avait extrait de son coin spécial Sherlock dans son cerveau pour le ramener dans la réalité.

Mary se mordit les lèvres, les yeux vissés au sol, elle avait l'air un peu nerveuse. « C'est juste que depuis hier tu parles énormément de ce garçon. »

« Ah bon ? » C'était quoi cette question ? Evidemment qu'il avait parlé de lui ! ca faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il en parler sans s'arrêter.

« Ouai. » Elle dégagea les cheveux qu'elle avait devant les yeux avec sa main. « Je veux dire que tu as l'air un peu obsédé ou quelque chose du genre. » admit-elle.

« Il ne m'obsède pas ! » protesta John, en colère « Je ne suis pas obsédé ! »

Les joues de Mary s'enflammèrent et elle éleva la voix « Et bien tu agis comme si tu l'étais ! »

« C'est juste un gamin qui a besoin de mon aide ! Et personne d'autre dans ce putain de pays ne va l'aider. » Répliqua John en montant également le ton.

« John ! Juste ! Ta gueule et dégage ! » Le cingla-t-elle.

« Très bien. » Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise.

« On peut savoir où est-ce que tu vas ? » Elle se dressa hors de sa chaise et le suivit jusque dans l'entée.

« Je n'ai absolument pas envie de régler ça maintenant, ok ! » Il enfila vivement sa veste. « Je sors boire un coup »

« Très bien. » Elle le fixait, mécontente, ça ne sciait pas du tout à ses traits d'habitude si tendre. « Essaye juste de ne pas finir complètement saoul ! »

« Ce n'est pas l'objectif. » Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, mais quoi qu'il en soit il n'entendit rien, puisqu'il avait déjà claqué la porte derrière lui.

John n'était pas vraiment sortit pour aller boire, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça et essayait de l'éviter le plus possible. Il avait deux bonnes raisons : Premièrement, à la fac de médecine il avait appris, entre autre, tous les effets négatifs de l'alcool sur le corps humains. Deuxièmement, soutenir ta sœur alors qu'elle vomissait tout son saoul pendant toute sa jeunesse n'allait pas donner une bonne impression de l'alcool. Harry avait très mal réagit à la mort de leur mère, John devinait bien que ça devait être trop dur pour elle que quelqu'un d'aussi proche et d'aussi aimant disparaisse comme ça. Harry n'était pas aussi forte que lui. Sa mère lui avait manquée aussi, beaucoup, mais il s'était ressaisit alors qu'Harry avait sombré.

Il monta dans sa voiture et alla au premier endroit où il pensa : Baker Estate, chez Sherlock.

Baker Estate n'était pas très loin de là où John habitait, en quelques minutes il était déjà en train de se garer sur le parking quasi désert.

Au premier regard on pouvait deviner que Baker Estate n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour vivre. Il y avait des jeunes qui rodaient dans les parcs, chuchotant des trucs entre eux alors que John passait. John ne jugeait pas habituellement les gens, mais ceux-là étaient manifestement sous l'emprise de drogues ou alors la dealait.

Sherlock avait dit à John qu'il vivait au 221B, John déambula donc jusqu'au bloc B, il grimpa les escaliers en fer pour arriver au deuxième étage. Sur son chemin, délimité par la rambarde en brique, il y avait deux petites filles, probablement six ou sept ans, qui jouaient avec deux Barbies en assez mauvais état : Une était blonde et portait un tutu de ballerine rose, l'autre était habillée plutôt scandaleusement, elle avait une coupe garçonne, brune et était tatoué. Il atteignit la porte du 221 et frissonna. C'était ici que vivait le brillant Sherlock Holmes ? C'était miteux, sombre et ça sentait fort la pisse, visiblement un des voisins devait posséder un chien. La porte de l'appartement de Sherlock semblait usée et défoncée, elle avait dû être blanche, un jour, mais aujourd'hui elle était grise, probablement parce que personne ne s'en était préoccupé. John leva le poing et frappa lourdement à la porte, elle s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

Ce n'était pas Sherlock qui avait ouvert la porte, mais une femme, elle devait avoir quelque année de plus que John. Elle était très, très belle, bien proportionnée, comme un mannequin, avec des formes bien distinctes, ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos comme une cascade. Elle ne portait presque rien à par un sweat à capuche vert, John apercevait de la dentelle et de la résille en dessous, c'est tout. Ça devait être la petite amie de Jim, la strip-teaseuse, Irène.

« Salut ? » dit-elle d'une voix très séductrice, douce comme du velours et pourtant coupante comme un couteau, elle ne devait probablement pas essayer de paraitre suggestive, sa voix devait être naturellement sexy. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis John … Je suis un ami de Sherlock. Tu dois être Irène ? »

« Shirley ! » l'appelât-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. « Ton petit ami est venu pour jouer ! »

John entendit distinctement une voix familière crier « Vas te faire foutre Irène ! » avant que Sherlock passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Salut John. » Il sourit à son professeur.

« Salut Sherlock, ça va ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules « Ouai, ça va, tu rentres ? » Sherlock disparu dans l'appartement et Irène s'effaça pour que John puisse suivre.

La première chose que John remarqua en entrant dans l'appartement ce fut la taille. C'était vraiment minuscule, en comparaison sa maison à lui et Mary c'était un palace. La pièce était peinte d'une espèce de gris un peu boueux, quelqu'un avait essayé d'égayer la pièce avec des posters de films allant de Cabaret au Dracula de 1958, ça avait _en quelque sorte_ marché, ma ça n'aidait pas la pièce à sembler plus grande. Il y avait un mini frigo, une bouilloire, une machine à café et un micro-onde dans un coin au-dessus d'un placard qui devait, visiblement, servir de cuisine. A côté il y avait un ensemble de chaises et tables en plastique, dans un autre coin de la pièce il y avait un canapé rouge, une chaine stéréo et une petite télévision accompagnée d'une pile de DVD et de CD. Pour finir il y avait une fenêtre assez sale et trois portes et c'est tout. Sans oublié que l'ensemble portait des traces de l'humidité ambiante.

Sherlock se posta derrière lui « Je sais que c'est le merdier, mais bon. » Il sourit

John se retourna et s'immobilisa en voyant le garçon. Dans ses habits de maisons on pouvait facilement oublier qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Il portait un jeans noir qui était un peu trop grand pour lui et qui devait être retenu par une ceinture ainsi qu'une chemise rayée verticalement bleue et verte, également trop grande pour lui, qui pendait mollement sur ses maigres courbes. Il ne portait pas de chaussures, juste une paire de chaussette. Il était plutôt beau.

Un homme plus vieux, mais habillé de la même façon, avec des cheveux mouillés noir entra dans la pièce par une des portes. « Shirley, passe-moi une bière. »

Sherlock lui en lança une.

Il l'attrapa et sembla remarqué John qu'à ce moment-là « Shirley, c'est qui ce type ? » Il désignait John de son journal roulé.

« Ignore le. » souffla Sherlock à John. « Jim, c'est mon ami, John, John voici mon père Jim. »

« Ami ? » se moqua Jim, en se jetant dans le canapé « Depuis quand tu as des amis ? »

John sentit son sang bouillir, et il serra les poings.

« Oh va te faire voir Jim » Sherlock attrapa le bras de John et le tira vers l'une des autres pièces.

« Hé ! » John le rappela « Je pensais que je t'avais élevé mieux que ça, petite pute ! »

Sherlock passa son bras par la porte, manquant de toucher l'oreille de John de peu, et tendit son majeur à son parrain.

Jim envoya sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire « Essaye de ne pas en foutre plein les draps ! »

« Jimmy, arrête de faire chier Shirley. » pouffa Irène, elle le frappa gentiment sur la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. « Prenez une chambre ! » Il poussa John à travers la porte, dans sa toute petite chambre.

C'était si petit que ça avait dû un jour servir de placard. Les murs étaient peints en bleu marine, ce qui ne faisait que rendre la pièce encore plus petite. Il y avait une petite fenêtre sur l'un des murs qui permettait à Sherlock d'avoir une assez bonne vue du parking où John avait garé sa voiture. Il devait avoir vu John arriver. Ils semblaient avoir réussi à glisser le lit simple de Sherlock dans la pièce. Ils avaient à peine la place de se tenir debout tous les deux. Des étagères avaient été posé sur le mur, elles étaient recouverte des possessions de Sherlock, il y avait aussi un carton avec tout ce que Sherlock devait posséder comme vêtement et son sac de cours. Le regard de John se posa sur un crane, perché assez précairement sur une pile de roman policier, à côté d'un violon assez vieux.

« Le crane ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un ami à moi … enfin … quand je dis ami … » il sourit.

John ne dit rien.

Sherlock sauta sur son lit. John entendit les ressorts grincer. « Alors, tu vas bien ? » demanda Sherlock en croisant les jambes et en le fixant.

« Je vais bien. »

Sherlock leva un sourcil, et fixa John, il attendait la vérité. « Non, tu ne vas pas bien. »

« Ok. » John s'assit à l'autre bout du lit. « Mary et moi, on s'est disputé. »

« Oh, à propos de quoi ? »

« Rien. » marmonna-t-il.

Les sourcils de Sherlock s'élevèrent encore plus haut. « Allez John, je ne suis pas stupide, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Toi. » C'était à peine un murmure mais Sherlock l'entendit.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé, Sherlock. » John tendit la main et lui frotta le bras. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Sherlock sourit. « John … » Maintenant c'était lui qui murmurait.

John suis immédiatement qu'il allait parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture la veille. En vérité, lui aussi y avait beaucoup pensé, non, en fait, il n'avait presque pensé qu'à ça. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il devait être malade pour penser à ça, que c'était illégal, qu'il pouvait perdre son travail, il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. En vérité il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aimait Sherlock, vraiment il l'aimait. Il aimait sa façon de parler, sa façon de sourire, il aimait sa personnalité et les petites choses que personnes ne remarquait. Il aimait simplement Sherlock parce qu'il était Sherlock. La seule chose c'est qu'il ne savait pas à quel point il l'aimait.

Avant même qu'il n'est le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il baissa légèrement sa tête, ferma ses yeux et ses lèvres atteignirent celles de Sherlock. Pendant un instant leur baiser était assez semblable aux autres qu'ils avaient partagés, simple et pas très poussé, mais cela changea. Sherlock bougea en premier, il tourna la tête et attrapa maladroitement les épaules de John avec ses mains digne d'une araignée. John sentit sa peau picoter, comme si ses nerfs étaient des fils doués de vie. C'était bon, agréable. Il ouvrit la bouche et doucement glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock. Sherlock gémit. Le gémissement envoya des électrochocs dans la colonne vertébrale de John. Ses mains surgirent et vinrent s'emmêler dans les magnifiques boucles de Sherlock, écrasant plus fort leurs bouches. Sherlock sentit soudain le matelas dans son dos et l'oreiller sous sa tête. Leurs lèvres se séparent pendant un moment. Sherlock décelait quelque chose d'inédit dans le regard de John. Quelque chose de flamboyant et de brûlant. Du désir. Mais la bouche de John était de nouveau sur la sienne, sa langue dans sa bouche, et il sentit aussi le désir, le besoin ardant de se rapprocher encore, et encore, le besoin de supplier pour plus, beaucoup plus, sans un mot. L'odeur de John l'envahissait, elle imbibait la moindre cellule de son corps, remplissait sa bouche, ses poumons, son cerveau. Il se sentit bizarrement serré dans son boxer. John mordit la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, puis il la suça, le faisant encore gémir.

Mary. Son visage passa dans l'esprit de John. Il lui en coûta beaucoup de briser le baiser en tournant la tête et en s'éloignant. « Arrête ça ! » cria-t-il, haletant en se dégageant de Sherlock.

Les yeux de John étaient écarquillés, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement gonflée. Il s'assit rapidement « John … » et tendit le bras vers John.

John tressaillit, comme si Sherlock le menaçait avec un couteau. « Non ! »

Sherlock le regardait comme s'il venait de le frapper.

John fuyait le regard de Sherlock. « Juste. Non. Sherlock » siffla-t-il. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Sherlock fixait la porte, il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et sut que John était partit. Sans réfléchir il se toucha les lèvres. John avait embrassé ses lèvres. Il renifla et sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sortir de ses yeux et couler doucement sur ses joues. Il pleurait. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait de pleurer, cette sensation de détresse. Il se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, c'était à l'enterrement de ses parents, il avait huit ans et il avait tellement pleuré que ses yeux lui avaient fait mal pendant des jours. Il avait voulu enlacer et embrasser ses parents une dernière fois. Mycroft lui avait dit d'être courageux, de ne pas pleurer, parce que maman et papa n'auraient pas voulu qu'il soit triste. Il s'était promis à ce moment précis qu'il ne pleurait plus jamais, une promesse qu'il avait tenu, jusqu'à maintenant. Il essuya la larme solitaire qui s'était échappée de son œil et renifla.

Il semblerait qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui valait la peine de pleurer. John. Son John.


	8. Cette blague n'est plus drôle

_Ce chapitre est vraiment très noir ! C'est vraiment pour vous prévenir, le prologue va commencer à prendre sens ..._

_Bonne chance ! _

**The Boy With The Thorn In His Side**

John vérifia sa montre pour la énième fois.

12h42

Les cours finissaient à 12h30. Où était Sherlock ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus passer ses déjeuners avec John ? A cette idée le dos de John se recouvrit d'une sueur glacée. Sherlock _devais _venir, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. John avait besoin de lui ici, il devait savoir comment il allait et comment il se débrouillait, juste savoir s'il allait bien. C'était important. En fait c'était assez grave que Sherlock ne vienne pas vu ce que John avait à lui dire.

Il regarda sa montre encore une fois. 12h43

S'il n'était pas là dans deux minutes, John allait le chercher. Ce n'était pas _trop _pervers, si ?

Il s'assit sur sa chaise, et commença à taper nerveusement ses doigts sur son bureau. Et si Sherlock ne venait pas ? Mais John avait besoin qu'il vienne, il devait lui parler. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et se gratta le cuir chevelu avec ses ongles.

12h44

Une minute. Il se leva et se rua hors de la salle de cours à la recherche de son élève.

Il chercha dans les couloirs, vérifia dans les toilettes des garçons et scanna les terrains de jeux avant de le trouver. Il n'était pas seul. Le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour, quand il vit avec qui Sherlock était. C'était Anderson et son habituelle meute.

Il pouvait les voir à cents mètres. Sherlock était dos à John, affrontant la troupe, Anderson en tête. Ils se moquaient de lui. Sherlock devait avoir répliqué, parce qu'il se retrouva par terre, serrant son genoux.

Non ! Non, il ne resterait pas immobile à les regarder jouer avec Sherlock comme ça.

« Hey ! » cria-t-il.

Anderson et les autres garçons prirent instantanément la fuite, laissant Sherlock à terre.

« Hey, » Il courut jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. « Ça va ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, il ne regarda même pas John, il fixait intensément le vide, dans la direction opposée.

John soupira et entoura un bras autour du garçon pour le remettre sur ses pieds. « Tu es en retard. » dit-il à Sherlock.

Sherlock ne répondit toujours pas. Il évitait toujours les yeux de John.

« Tu joues la carte du silence alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse, ce qui éventuellement pouvait correspondre à un oui.

« Allez. » soupira John. Malgré le fait qu'il évite son regard, Sherlock permit à John de le supporter tout le long du chemin, pour soulager son tibia amoché, jusque dans la salle de biologie.

John l'aida à s'assoir sur une chaise. « Ecoute, Sherlock, je suis désolé, je … »

« L'es-tu ? » Cette fois-ci Sherlock le regardait, mais pas avec des yeux pleins de vie, non ils étaient pales et avaient l'air morts. John pouvait distinguer une ecchymose jaune juste en dessous de son œil gauche.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. »

« Pour quoi ? » Même la voie, que John adorait entendre, semblait morte, craquelée et rauque. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis au moins deux jours, c'était le genre de voix qu'avaient les gens qui se remettaient d'une mauvaise grippe ou d'un rhume, ou qui se faisaient enlever les amygdales. John le savait on lui avait enlevé quand il était jeune, il devait avoir un an ou deux de moins que Sherlock.

« Beaucoup de choses. » admit John. « Surtout pour avoir été un connard. »

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un tout petit sourire, mais c'était un vrai sourire. John savait faire la différence entre les faux sourires de Sherlock et les vrais, c'était un vrai sourire. Un petit sourire, mais un sourire.

« Et je suis tellement désolé … pour tout. »

Sherlock fixait le sol, ses dents étaient serrées sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Écoute, Sherlock, » John tendit la main et prit celle du garçon. « Je t'aime bien. » admit-il finalement « Dieu me vienne en aide, parce que je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ce que je ne devrais. » Son pouce suivit la courbe des doigts fins de Sherlock.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est une si mauvaise chose ? » Lâcha Sherlock, il était contrarié et en colère « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est illégal Sherlock, de plus c'est immoral et juste complètement mauvais. »

Sherlock agrippa la main de John, il la serra « Je m'en fiche ! » siffla-t-il avec un air de défi.

John caressa une des boucles un peu plus longue qui dépassait sur son front. « Tu devrais. »

« Ecoute John. Je t'ai embrassé et j'ai apprécié. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu représentes tellement pour moi, plus que n'importe qui. Et je me fiche que tu ais dix ans de plus que moi, d'accord ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois mon prof. Je t'ai embrassé et je le referais ! » _Je t'aime. _Sherlock ajouta les derniers mots dans sa tête.

John prit une grande inspiration. « Tout comme moi. » soupira-t-il « Mais Sherlock, non. Je suis désolé, mais non. Je ne peux pas le permettre. »

Il pouvait voir les yeux d'un gris cristallin se déchirer et s'il le pouvait il se serrait frappé de faire tant de mal à Sherlock.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux si on ne … se voyait, ni ne se parlait plus. »

« Mieux pour qui ? » demanda Sherlock, sa voix semblait prête à se brisée à tout moment.

« Je déteste ça » répondit-il honnêtement « Mais c'est pour le mieux. »

Sherlock secoua la tête. « C'est faux. » Il tendit ses bras, prit le visage de John entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa comme s'il était en train de se noyé et que John était sa seule source d'oxygène. Il l'embrassa comme s'il était mourant et que John le maintenait en vie. Il l'embrassa comme s'il allait mourir le soir même, comme s'il n'avait pas de futur.

John ne le repoussa pas, il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher, ni pour l'arrêter, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que ça se finisse comme ça, il voulait que ce moment dure à jamais. Il garda les yeux fermés, même quand Sherlock dégagea sa bouche.

« Ce n'est mieux pour personne. » murmura le garçon. « Personne. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, juste un court et fiévreux baiser. Ça ressemblait à un baiser d'adieu, le genre de baiser que tu laisses sur les lèvres de ton aimé avant de prendre le train ou de monter dans une voiture.

John garda les yeux fermés, la bouche fermée, et son élève sortit de la pièce.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il venait de faire à Sherlock avait été mal et stupide, et en plus ça n'avait rien résolu du tout.

Il grogna et se frotta les tempes avec la paume de ses mains. Il avait vraiment fait de la grosse merde, et tout était de ça putain de faute.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait parler à n'importe qui de cette histoire. Il soupira, il était bel et bien baisé, et il s'était foutu la dedans tout seul.

* * *

Mary était devenue de moins en moins froide avec lui depuis dimanche, en fait, à part quelques regards dédaigneux, elle était presque redevenue normale.

Pour une quelconque raison par contre, le fait qu'elle soit gentille et normale, le blessa plus que le fait qu'elle lui fasse la tête. Il se sentait terriblement coupable et mauvais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste être en colère contre lui ? Au moins ça le soulagerait.

Sherlock avait hanté l'esprit de John toute la journée et ce n'était pas comme si sa fiancé allait le réconforter. Il l'avait demandée en mariage avec la ferme intention de la voir marcher jusqu'à l'autel et qu'ils se jurent de passer le restant de leurs vie ensemble, de vieillir et mourir ensemble. Pour vivre une longue et heureuse vie, marié à Mary Morstan, la femme de ses rêves. Il avait sacrifié beaucoup pour être avec elle : cela incluait son rêve principal, devenir un docteur, comme il l'avait depuis toujours voulut. Il aimait Mary, il l'aimait vraiment, _vraiment_, mais des fois c'était dur. Pas qu'il l'aime moins, non, c'était juste que parfois, elle rendait les choses difficiles. Dans les pires moments, quand une dispute surgissait de nulle part ou qu'ils avaient tous les deux eut des journées horribles au boulot, à ce moment là où rien ne semblait aller, il se plongeait dans son imagination, et rêvait de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, il se sentait toujours mal après, quand ils se réconciliaient.

Il se sentait coupable, il sentait l'horrible sensation de brûlure lui ronger la poitrine. Il était blessé de faire ça à Mary et à Sherlock. Il ne méritait aucun des deux et il le savait. Mary méritait quelqu'un qui lui serait toujours loyal, et qui ne rêverait pas d'une vie sans elle les mauvais jours. Et Sherlock méritait quelqu'un qui l'aimait de tout son cœur, quelqu'un qui ne ferait pas de lui un garçon rejeté, quelqu'un qui ne le repousserait pas au moment où il aurait le plus besoin de soutient.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Sherlock. Sherlock avait besoin de lui, maintenant plus que jamais, et honnêtement il sentait qu'il avait aussi besoin de lui.

Il s'assit, il mordillait sa lèvre, évaluant ses options. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses rester comme ça. Il avait mis un merdier pas possible, il devait faire quelque chose, oui, c'était à lui de régler tout ça, à lui. Mais comment ? Est-ce que aller parler à Sherlock était une bonne idée ? Discuter avec Mary était hors de question, c'était déjà ça en moins sur la liste. Mais n'avait-il pas dit clairement à Sherlock quelques heures plus tôt que ce serait mieux s'ils arrêtaient là leur amitié et leurs rendez-vous ? Leur histoire ? Liaison ? Quoi que soit. Mais pour une raison absurde, il ne se sentait pas de vivre comme ça, il ne pouvait pas vivre avec lui-même en sachant que Sherlock ne voulait plus le voir, ou ne plus lui parler, en sachant que Sherlock le _haïssait._ Est-ce que Sherlock le détestait pour l'avoir blessé à ce point ? Ça serait la pire des conséquences pour ce que John avait fait. Il le savait pourtant que quoi qu'il fasse Sherlock finirait blessé, et aujourd'hui il était blessé par sa faute, par sa propre faute.

Il devait parler à Sherlock. Il le devait. Il se leva et atteignit la porte, puis se retrouva face à Mary.

« Oh, salut John. » elle regarda, et son sourire plutôt amical se transforma en une moue suspicieuse. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle, elle était encore plus suspicieuse et glaciale qu'il lui avait semblé.

« Je dois aller parler à quelqu'un. » lui répondit-il. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité.

« Qui ? » Maintenant elle était en colère, c'était comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh, personne que tu connais, c'est juste un autre professeur, en doit discuté d'un groupe de garçon d'une de mes classes qui se sont battus. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, non plus, il devait en effet parler à Greg à propos des incidents entre Sherlock et Anderson, il se fit une petite note mentale de faire ça une fois qu'il aurait parlé à Sherlock.

Mary s'embla quelque peu rassurée. « Eh bien, c'est d'accord, combien de temps tu penses que tu vas prendre ? »

« Oh, pas longtemps. » lui assure-t-il « Une heure tout au plus. »

« Ok. » elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa rapidement.

La sensation de ses lèvres douces contre les siennes semblait tout d'un coup étrangère. Ça ne devrait pas, mais pourtant. Il ne savait pas combien de baiser ils avaient échangé, mais celui-là n'était pas pareil, il semblait faux. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, ce n'était juste pas ce qu'il attendait. Dans n'importe quel autre baisers avec Mary il en voulait toujours plus et il obtenait plus, mais là il avait juste envie que ça cesse le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'elle se retira il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Je te vois plus tard. » sourit-elle.

« Ouai, à plus. » Il lui donna un dernier bisou sur la joue avant de partir.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi elle pensait, une minute avant elle était enragée et là elle était presque angélique. Des fois il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle essayait d'obtenir avec ses changements d'humeur, il ne savait même pas si ça marchait ou non, peut-être qu'elle essayait juste de l'embrouiller. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était vraiment confus ! Elle pouvait être très manipulatrice et persuasive quand elle le voulait, il l'avait déjà vu obtenir ce qu'elle voulait en utilisant des cadeaux, n'importe qui qui la connaissait aussi bien que John savait qu'elle avait un côté sombre, caché sous son image de « bonne fille ».

Son esprit commençait à dériver sur Sherlock.

En ce moment, ces deux-là étaient les deux choses auxquelles il pensait. C'était comme s'il y avait une séparation dans son cerveau, la moitié pour sa fiancée et l'autre pour son élève. Son élève. John essaya de présenter les choses différemment, si Sherlock était un peu plus vieux, et qu'il n'y avait pas Mary, qu'est qu'il aurait fait ? Il aurait probablement fait ça connaissance, il l'aurait invité à des rendez-vous, il l'aurait embrassé. Il aimait bien cette idée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était engagé à Mary, et Sherlock était un de ses élèves de quinze ans.

Ça ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour conduire sa voiture jusqu'à Baker Estate, mais ça lui sembla beaucoup plus long, ses pensées lui traversait l'esprit à une vitesse ridiculement élevée. Son environnement devint de plus en plus familier et se retrouva devant le 221B en moins d'une minute.

Il ne faisait pas froid, mais ses genoux tremblaient l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur. De l'anticipation peut être ? De la nervosité ? Un malaise ? Il prit quelques longues inspirations pour se calmer et frappa à la porte.

Cette fois-ci la porte prit plus longtemps pour s'ouvrir, et c'était Sherlock qui tenait la clenche. Il avait une mine épouvantable, comme s'il n'avait pas dormis depuis des semaines, et la dernière fois qu'il avait vu John ne remontait qu'à quelques heures. Ses yeux étaient rouges et enflées, ses joues étaient rouges et on pouvait y voir les traces de ses larmes, ses boucles habituellement si élégantes étaient désordonnées et il tremblait. Il ne portait qu'un boxer gris et un grand T-shirt sur lequel était écrit « Talkin' 'bout my generation » (Parlons de ma génération), John reconnu une des phrases de la chanson My Generation des Who, qui avec les Smiths était un de ses groupes préférés.

« Salut. » souffla-t-il.

La poitrine squelettique de Sherlock se souleva et retomba dans un profond soupire. « Salut. » répondit-il d'une voix impassible.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Eh bien, ça dépend. » Les yeux de glace de Sherlock détaillèrent le corps de John. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai _besoin _de te parler, je peux ? »

Sherlock se mordilla la lèvre, il réfléchissait.

« S'il te plait ? » John ne put s'empêcher de déceler la détresse dans sa propre voix. « S'il te plait, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock ne dit rien, il ouvrit en grand la porte pour que John puisse entrer.

John ignora la porte ouverte, il avança et jeta ses bras autours de Sherlock et il le sera contre sa poitrine, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon. Il sentit les bras de Sherlock imiter les siens.

Il se retira et plaça doucement un baiser au bout du nez de Sherlock « Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

Sherlock resta silencieux, il lia ses doigts à ceux de John et le traina sur le canapé.

« Où sont Jim, Seb et Irène ? »

« Ils sont sortis, je crois qu'ils sont disputés … »

« Est-ce qu'ils te laissent souvent seuls ? »

Sherlock acquiesça « Tout le temps. »

« Et tu ne te sens jamais seul ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Si, parfois. »

John se pencha et lui donna un autre baiser sur la joue « Je suis désolé » répéta-t-il.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça. » remarqua Sherlock.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sherlock sourit, un peu « Alors… ? »

« Maintenant, je reste sur ce sue j'ai dit tout à l'heure. » le prévint John. « Tu réalises bien que ça ne plus continuer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Sherlock s'effaça et il baissa la tête « Ouai, je sais. » Il avait l'air si petit et si innocent, ça ne facilitait pas les choses.

« Donc, je suis venu ici pour te dire à quel point j'étais désolé. J'aimerais tellement que les circonstances soient différentes ! »

« Moi aussi. » ajouta Sherlock.

« Et pour te dire adieu. »

Sherlock devint encore une fois complétement silencieux. Il prit le visage de John entre ses mains, doucement et caressa ses joues avec ses pouces. Et il l'embrassa doucement. C'était le premier baiser qui n'était composé que de pure émotion brute. Tous les autres avaient été effrayés, pressé, désireux. Celui-ci était juste plein de … qu'est-ce que c'était ? De la passion ? De l'attention ? De l'amour ? John sentait que Sherlock lui ouvrait son âme, toutes les cellules de son corps lui disaient que c'était bien, que c'était parfait, que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais c'était mal. Il se retira, brisant ce merveilleux baiser.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla-t-il encore « Je suis tellement désolé. » Il voyait bien que ça tuait Sherlock, ça le blessait aussi, mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Il rapprocha Sherlock de sa poitrine et le serra contre lui, ses doigts dessinaient des lignes sur le dos fin. Sherlock se pelotonnait comme un enfant, mais John se rappela qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il pouvait sentir la respiration hachée et difficile de Sherlock, il essaya de lui frotter l'épaule pour le réconforter.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là avec Sherlock dans ses bras. Il essaya de repousser Sherlock, mais il bougea tout seul, tout en gardant sa prise sur ses doigts.

« Je dois y aller. » lui dit-il.

Sherlock secoua la tête et retint fermement la main de John.

Il se pencha et embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Sherlock, il réussit à s'extirper des mains de Sherlock et se retourna pour partir.

Sherlock le regarda partir, priant silencieusement pour qu'il n'ait pas lâché sa main. Priant pour qu'il tienne encore fermement la main de John dans la sienne. Il baissa la tête et se blottit sur le sofa, il restait une petite trace de l'odeur de John, il prit une grande inspiration, respirant l'odeur qui collait au tissus. Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre, il s'accroupit et rampa sous son lit. Il y avait assez d'espace pour qu'il s'y niche. Il tendit le bras pour atteindre une des boîtes qui étaient sous son lit, ses doigts tâtonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. C'était un canif, il avait appartenu à Jim mais il lui avait volé quand il avait eu douze ans, pour se venger de Jim, qui était toujours un salaud avec lui, il l'avait toujours gardé loin des regard, caché dans une de ses boîtes sous son lit, et Jim n'avait jamais pensé à regarder là. Sherlock se rappelait encore de la fureur dans laquelle son parrain avait été quand il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, et Sherlock n'avait rien dit à personne, ni sur l'emplacement du couteau, ni sur ce qu'il en faisait. Il y avait un morceau de matériau rugueux juste à côté dans la boîte, Sherlock avait toujours supposé que c'était un morceau de serviette, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué de pièce manquante dans une de leurs serviettes. Enfin ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le morceau de tissus épais.

C'était bien, agréable et sombre, sous son lit, cet endroit était son sanctuaire. Et bien qu'il fasse assez sombre, ses yeux s'habituaient rapidement à la lumière et il commençait à discerner les formes et les couleurs autours de lui.

Sherlock enfonça le morceau de tissus dans sa bouche, juste au cas où il criait ou s'il faisait un bruit, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le surprenne. Ses yeux gris couleur glace se remplirent de larmes. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pleurait, il n'avait encore rien fait, et quand bien même, il faisait ça depuis qu'il avait onze ans, ou un truc du genre. Il ne rappelait pas vraiment de son âge quand il avait commencé, probablement dix, peut être douze.

Il attrapa sa manche et la releva pour voir son bras fin et blanc, il trembla légèrement lorsqu'il fit courir ses doigts sur les anciennes cicatrices qu'il gardait sur son avant-bras. Il y en avait beaucoup, certaines, assez profondes, étaient bien visibles, mais il savait qu'il y en avait bien plus. Il y avait un tout petit changement de couleur entre les marques pales et sa couleur de peau. Certaines cicatrices étaient longues, d'autres petite, il y en avait des grosses, et des fines, des vieilles et des relativement nouvelles, certaines plus flagrantes que d'autres. Il sentit une larme coulé du bord de son œil, c'était comme si elle sortait d'une cuve d'eau bouillante. Il poussa doucement la lame lisse du canif un centimètre au-dessus de son poult, c'était là qu'était les cicatrices les plus importantes. Lentement, toujours si lentement il accentua la pression sur la lame. La peau fragile et douce se rompit et une longue coulée de sang rouge sombre surgit immédiatement de la blessure. Il dut se battre pour ne pas crier, le tissu frottait contre ses joues, alors qu'il ravalait des sanglots. Les larmes voilèrent ses yeux et s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues, tachant sa peau blanche et pale, accentuant le rouge cru de son sang qui s'écoulait. C'était une longue et lancinante agonie qui le brulait de l'intérieur, mais ça lui donnait une poussait d'adrénaline, comme quand il fumait ou quand il se battait. Il se moquait de la souffrance, il se fichait même de mourir, il se taillada encore juste au-dessus de la coupure toute fraiche. Le sang semblait couler comme de l'eau d'une cascade, mais il s'en fichait, et il répéta encore l'acte morbide, hurlant dans le pauvre morceau de tissus qui étouffait les sons de sa souffrance.

Puis soudain il eut une idée. Une idée de malade, terrible et horrible. Il positionna le couteau à la manière d'un crayon. Est-ce qu'il pouvait le faire ? Lentement, en tremblant, il traça les mots « POUR JOHN » sur la peau scarifiée, pas assez profondément pour couper la peau mais assez pour faire se dresser tous les poils de son bras. Il pressa la pointe du couteau sur son bras et dessina nettement la lettre P, ce n'était pas une coupure particulièrement profonde ou large, mais ça lui brula tout de même la chair. Il fit de nouveau voler la lame sur son bras, et encore et encore, inscrivant les lettres O-U-R J-O-H-N dans la peau de son avant-bras sanglant.

Il fut secoué de sanglots que personne ne pouvait entendre. Il leva la main vers son visage et enleva le tissus de sa bouche, il le déposa doucement sur ses entailles, comme si c'était un bandage, pour éviter d'aggraver son cas.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il dans les ténèbres, faisant courir doucement et désespérément ses doigts sur son avant-bras scarifié. Il baignait dans les larmes et dans le sang et répéta « Je t'aime John. »


	9. Marqué par le nuage noir

_Un court chapitre... je vous laisse apprécier ! _

_Enjoy ! _

**The Boy With The Thorn In His Side**

Mariés. C'était ce qu'ils étaient sensé devenir lui et Mary. A la seule pensée de se marier avec Mary, un évènement dont il avait rêve depuis longtemps, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. John ne savait pas vraiment lequel, mais il n'apprécierait vraiment pas cette situation. On aurait dit un mélange de peur, de culpabilité, de tristesse, de nervosité et de colère contre lui-même, et ça le rendait malade.

Et la situation dans laquelle il était avec Sherlock n'arrangeait rien.

Ca faisait trois jours depuis que John était allé dans l'appart miteux pour lui dire que tout devait s'arrêter. Depuis il n'avait pas vu Sherlock dans les couloirs et en cours il était complètement silencieux. Il ne levait jamais les yeux. Il ignorait royalement les remarques cinglantes d'Anderson, quoi qu'il dise comme bêtise. Il ne répondait à aucune question, même celle dont il savait parfaitement la réponse, John savait même qu'il était capable de l'approfondir, mais non il ne disait rien. Il était juste assis là et faisait son travail sans un mot ni un regard. Ca rendait John complétement fou ! Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter cette situation, et ça ne faisait que trois putains de jours ! Comment était-il supposer endurer un mois ? Deux mois ? Six mois ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il se haïssait pour ça. Il n'avait apporté que des mensonges, des tromperies, des douleurs et de la souffrance aux gens qu'il aimait le plus, et il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se détestait à cet instant. Mais vraiment, _vraiment _il se haïssait à un point, il se serait bien frapper de toute ses forces, si ça pouvait arranger les choses. Il était vraiment une immonde personne, et il le savait, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Ces intenses et profondes pensées furent interrompues par les bruits de pas de sa fiancée qui entrait dans le salon. Il leva les yeux pendant un instant, avant de retourner à ses pensées.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit, malheureusement, assez proche de lui, elle prit ses doigts gelés dans ses petites mains et roucoula : « Johnny ? »

Il détestait ce surnom ridicule, et elle le savait, ce qui rendait la scène un peu étrange, mais il ne se laissa pas le temps de ruminer ses pensées. « Euh, Ouai ? »

« Je me demandais » dit-elle d'une voix douce comme du miel « Peut-être que l'année prochaine on pourrait se marier en été ? » Elle lui sourit dans l'attente d'une réaction particulière « Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Très bien. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est bien. »

« Non, John ! » Elle fit la moue « Je veux que tu me dises si c'est une bonne idée ou pas. » Mon dieu qu'elle était agaçante, quand elle faisait cette tête et prenait cette voix en même temps, l'un sans l'autre il pouvait supporter mais les deux en même temps, c'était trop bizarre.

Il fit un petit sourire, pas franc du tout à sa fiancée « C'est une bonne idée, on devrait faire ça. » C'est à peu près ce qu'il dit, avec un peu plus de mot et un sourire, mais il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

« C'est fantastique ! » Elle lui offrit un grand sourire chaleureux, qui sembla percer le cœur déjà bien abimé par la culpabilité de John.

C'était une très jolie fille. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, mais elle n'était pas moche. Un visage en forme de cœur, une peau légèrement dorée, des cheveux mi- long bruns et des lèvres charnues roses. Elle ne se maquillait jamais trop, juste un peu de mascara sur ses cils déjà très longs par nature qui encadraient très joliment ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux brun foncé un peu doré, un peu comme du caramel.

Alors qu'il fixait ces yeux, il cligna des yeux et essaya de se les représenter différemment. De la peau blanche, des traits creux, des veines bleues courant le long des tempes et la couleur. Une magnifique couleur indescriptible, pas vraiment gris, ou bleu, et pas vert non plus. Les yeux s'était ce qu'il avait remarqué en premier sur son merveilleux élève et ami, Sherlock Holmes.

Les magnifiques yeux se fermèrent et il sentit des lèvres douces sur les siennes.

Ses yeux se fermèrent aussi et ses mains allèrent directement se fourrer dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'était pas les bons cheveux, ils étaient trop longs et trop lisses, ce n'était pas les merveilleuses boucles noires qu'il avait espéré. Mais il ignora ce détail et continua d'embrasser les douces lèvres. Il faisait courir le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur lorsqu'il sentit des doigts s'accrocher à son col de chemise. Un frisson le parcouru quand le premier bouton fut détaché.

Les lèvres quittèrent les siennes et glissèrent sur sa nuque, il gémit légèrement.

En gardant les yeux toujours fermés, il laissa ses mains voyager sur le corps de la personne qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Ce n'était pas bon. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il n'appréciait pas vraiment, mais il ignorait ses sentiments et laissa ses mains se promener, essayant d'imaginer quelque chose de différent. Il sentait que le sang commençait à pulser dans certaines parties de son corps, son pantalon devint un peu trop serré au niveau de l'entre jambe et de la sueur commençait à glisser de ses cheveux.

Il sentait les doigts qui caressait lentement sa peau jusqu'à arriver à ses cuisses, puis à l'intérieur de celles-ci, ils se rapprochaient de son entre-jambe. Il laissa les doigts inquisiteurs caressés ses jambes encore habillées. Il sentait les terminaisons nerveuses se manifester, ça piquetait. Il se déplaça sur le canapé, il s'avachit et entraina l'autre personne sur lui. Il lui rendait son baiser, les langues dansaient dans la bouche de l'autre, les mains et les doigts se débattaient avec les habits de l'autre. Il sentait les tiraillements impatients sur sa chemise et brisa le baiser pendant une seconde pour la faire passer au-dessus de sa tête, laissa sa poitrine apparente. L'autre lui déposa de léger baiser sur son épaule, il frissonna.

Ça lui semblait familier, tout en lui semblant étranger. Une impression de déjà vu, comme quand on rêve de chose assez banale qui peuvent se passer dans la vraie vie, et qu'elles arrivent exactement comme on les a rêvées : on est toujours surpris.

Les mains trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. Les doigts rampèrent rapidement pour ouvrir son pantalon, puis lui ôter.

Il n'était pas vraiment excité en fait il pensait même que si il n'avait eu une imagination aussi vive il aurait repoussé qui que soi. Il essayait de se concentrer, de fixer ses pensées sur _lui_, sur _son _visage. Ca aida. Au moins ça suffit à faire palpiter son sexe.

Les mains s'accrochèrent à son boxer. Puis le firent glisser le long de ses jambes. Il ne bandait pas complètement. Les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la bouche de la jeune femme, et tracèrent une ligne de salive sous sa bite, de la base jusqu'au bout. Il frissonna. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de frisson qu'on a normalement dans ce genre de situation. Personne ne l'avait fait frissonner comme ça dans un moment pareil, et il espérait que ça n'arriverait plus. Ce n'était pas du tout agréable, en fait c'était déplaisant et même affreux. Un désagréable frisson, qui te glace du plus profond de tes entrailles, comme si de l'eau glacée se déversait dans ses veines. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les mains l'emmenaient déjà dans une bouche et celle-ci avait déjà commencé à sucer par saccade. Il dut s'agripper à l'accoudoir du canapé, pour laisser échapper une série de gémissements aigus et incontrôlables. Il sentait que son corps se recouvrait d'une fine couche de sueur froide, alors que l'autre suçait et que son corps emmagasinait petit à petit la pression.

Il voulait ressentir quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort, qui le domine, de la passion, de la luxure, ou du désir, mais rien de ce genre ne se manifesta. Il n'y avait juste plus rien. Le vide. Tout était blanc.

Il ferma les yeux, et il s'imagina le visage du garçon. Ce magnifique, ce beau garçon. Le garçon avec les boucles noires, les yeux bleus-gris et ce visage, qui semblait avoir été sculpté dans du marbre blanc par le meilleur sculpteur que cette terre ait jamais porté. Il fut emporté par le plaisir, comme un feu qui le dévorerait, alors que son corps tout entier était marqué par l'orgasme. Il cria.

L'autre était parti. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était haleter et garder les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas les ouvrir, il voulait juste rester là, allongé sur ce canapé, en sueur et complètement nu pour respirer, juste respirer. Ou ne pas respirer. Juste dormir, dormir toute la journée et toute la nuit pour finalement ne plus se réveiller. Rêver à jamais du garçon qui ne pourrait jamais être le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » entendit-il l'autre dire à ce qui semblait un millions de kilomètres. Cette voix le ramena à la réalité. Soudain il rappela de qui était Mary. Mary… Mary, la femme avec qui il était _engagé_. Une vague glacée de culpabilité le percuta et il sentit qu'il allait se recroqueviller et pleurer. Mais il ne le fit pas.

« Rien. » souffla-t-il « Rien. »

« Si tu as dit quelque chose ! » répliqua-t-elle, ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Tu as bien dit quelque chose ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-il, pas vraiment intéressé par ce qui avait pu lui échapper, sa voix était toujours plus faible que la normale.

Elle haussa les épaules, sourit et se blottit contre lui « Je ne sais pas. » soupira-t-elle, elle lui caressa la poitrine « Quelque chose à propos du lock *»

Il se tendit, mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

Elle le fixait en jouant avec ses mains et en l'embrassant sur la joue elle demanda « Qu'est-ce que c'est que lock ? »

« Rien » Mentit-il, sentant encore la culpabilité s'infiltrer dans son corps. « C'est rien. »

«

D'accord, John. » Elle l'embrassa encore une fois sur la joue, reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine et écouta sa respiration et les battements de son cœur ralentir.

Il détestait ça. Il souhaitait, il espérait et il priait pour ne plus être impuissant. Pendant un moment, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il racontait tout à Mary, ses secrets, ses espoirs et ses rêves. Aujourd'hui leur vie ressemblait à un ramassis de mystères, corrompus par des mensonges et des tromperies. Est-ce que les choses pouvaient être pires ? Parfois il n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule et pleurer.

* * *

Sherlock était couché. Il était juste couché là. John était parti. Jim était parti. Tout le monde était parti et l'avait laissé là. Tout le monde avait repris sa vie et l'avait oublié.

Il entendait la chanson mélancolique qui s'échappait de ses écouteurs.

Il commençait seulement à comprendre ce que Morrissey voulait vraiment dire.

_Celui que j'aime est tout près | The one I love is standing near_

_Celui que j'aime est partoutThe one I love is everywhere_

_Et je peux te séduire, je peux te divertirAnd I can woo you, I can amuse you_

_Mais je ne peux rien faire pour que tu m'appartiennesBut there is nothing I can do to make you mine_

_Nuage noir, nuage noirBlack cloud, black cloud_

_Celui que j'aime repose dans mon espritThe one I love roosts in the mind_

_Il peut briser ce sort ou accentuer l'enferCan snap this spell or increase hell_

_Je peux te poursuivre et je peux t'attraperI can chase you and I can catch you_

_Mais je ne peux rien faire pour que tu m'appartiennesBut there is nothing I can do to make you mine_

_Nuage noir, nuage noirBlack cloud, black cloud_

_Oh, nuage noir, oh, nuage noirOh, black cloud, black cloud_

_Je joue maintenant le jeu des favorisI play the game of favorites now_

_Je peux, je dois, je veux, je le faisI can, I must, I will, I do_

_Et je peux te satisfaire ou te gelerAnd I can please you or I can freeze you out_

_Mais je ne peux rien faire pour que tu m'appartiennesBut there is nothing I can do to make you mine_

_Nuage noir, nuage noirBlack cloud, black cloud_

_Nuage noirBlack cloud_

_Je pourrais m'étrangler pour te satisfaireI can choke myself to please you_

_Et je peux couler plus profondément que d'habitudeAnd I can sink much lower than usual_

_Mais je ne peux rien faire pour que tu m'appartiennesBut there is nothing I can do to make you mine_

_Rien, que je puisse faire pour te faire mienNothing I can do to make you mine_

* * *

*Lock veut dire verrou en anglais, mais ici c'est évidement la fin du prénom de Sherlock. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment traduire le jeu de mot, qui traduit l'incompréhension de Mary… alors je l'ai laissé en anglais.

La chanson est une chanson des Smiths – Black Cloud, à écouter ! C'est magnifique !


End file.
